Tres Mundos: Las manos del demonio
by Koshi Sekisen
Summary: [CHAP 3] [AU] Koenma, Príncipe de Reikai, está a prometido con Botan, de Ningenkai. Youko Kurama, Hiei Jaganshi y Kuronue deciden secuestrarla para sacar el mayor provecho. Koenma solo puede confiar en su detective y su compañero…
1. El compromiso, la unión de Ningenkai y

**Disclaimer:** Yu Yu Hakusho y sus personajes son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi. Escribo este fic sin ánimos de lucro por lo que no me considero violadora de ninguna ley. Me considero, eso sí, propietaria de todos los OOCC que hayan en esta historia y su trama.

**Sumario:** AU Koenma, Príncipe de Reikai, está a prometido con Botan, de Ningenkai. Youko Kurama, Hiei Jaganshi y Kuronue deciden secuestrarla para sacar el mayor provecho. Koenma solo puede confiar en su detective y su compañero…

**Notas de Autor:** Tengo planeado hacer este fic muy descriptivo, es un reto que me he propuesto a mí misma. Prometo que la trama será completa e interesante (lo tengo todo en mente) pero aquellos que no soporten las descripciones minuciosas lo tendrán algo difícil con este fic… el estilo está inspirando en "La Regenta" de «Clarín» (lo estoy leyendo en clase… es un libro recomendable, sí, pero muy descriptivo).

Tres mundos: Las manos del demonio

Prólogo: El compromiso, la unión de Ningenkai y Reikai

**EN** Reikai (1) pocas veces reina el silencio. La brisa del Este suave y caliente acaricia los edificios heroicos que se alzan a una altura considerable del suelo. En las horas de oscuridad, Reikai es uno de los reinos más placenteros para la vista: su vasto cielo, de noche coloreado de púrpura oscuro y con miles de estrellas adornando la oscuridad y con las tres lunas donde la vista les puede alcanzar; su aire tan fresco como la menta pero perfumado con flores, donde en especial se percibe el tenue y fresco olor de jazmines; los edificios construidos de tal manera que es posible ver la belleza del paisaje decorado con bosques, montañas y ríos, pero elegantes y que solo con la mirada ofrecen confort…

Las calles están pavimentadas con piedra blanca con formas sexagonales y unidos entre sí con la más digna perfección, las aceras son anchas y con el suelo igual de cuidado como el de la carretera. Delante de alguna de las casas hay algún carro tirado por los caballos de Reikai, unicornios de ojos grises, que tiran del coche cuya rueda era delgada y casi tan grande como el mismo carruaje. Éstos son normalmente hechos de madera finísima y con adornos que tan solo podemos admirar y envidiar en secreto. En todos ellos hay el nombre de a quién le pertenecía dicho carruaje pero no hay ningún caballo atado con las riendas finas como el terciopelo al tacto, aunque más resistentes que el cuero.

Los caballos, igual que los habitantes de Reikai y todas las criaturas presentes en ese mundo están durmiendo y descansando. El silencio es fácil de conseguir en Reikai si la ocasión lo merece, los Reigen's (2)no son tan habladores como uno pensaría la primera vez que los viera y saben mantener la boca cerrada. Pocas veces hay un silencio tan absoluto, ni el sonido de los grillos es presente en el aire, incluso ellos saben que esta noche estaba ocurriendo algo diferente.

Cuando uno pasea por las calles de Reikai es muy normal ver a sus habitantes con una gran sonrisa en los labios, todos vestidos con sus mejores ropas siendo tan presumidos como se los describe. Es común que los niños jueguen entre ellos con algún que otro juguete como núcleo, y es igual de habitual ver a los adolescentes reunidos y charlando sobre sus conocimientos en la historia de Reikai, la filosofía de Ningenkai, la posición política de Makai…; como lo es de ver a los adultos conversar entre ellos sobre temas de la actualidad como lo sería al día siguiente la reunión que se celebra esta noche y la causa del silencio que nos rodea ahora; algunas mujeres Reigen tienden a cuchichear sobre algún rumor entre ellas mientras señalan discretamente con el dedo a otra que señala a otra y así continuamente: la actividad siempre está muy presente en Reikai y en sus calles.

De noche el ruido de las voces generalmente suaves y dulces de los Reigen se apagan y tan solo algunas perduran para desfallecer bien entrada en la noche. Pero siempre está presente el canto de los grillos, el aullido de algún lobo perdido entre las montañas, los gritos de algún que otro adolescente liberal de Reikai que ha abusado de la bebida alcohólica proveniente de Ningenkai… Pero como si todos supieran que esta noche todos deben estar callados, ningún sonido es escuchado a excepción del pitido constante creado por el carecer de sonido en el aire.

Los Reigen son criaturas muy responsables y tremendamente sabios. Se parecen bastante físicamente a los ningen, los humanos, pero uno nunca tiende a confundirlos. Los Reigen suelen ser más altos y más esbeltos que los habitantes del mundo humano, y sus ojos son, en la gran mayoría, grandes y brillantes, llenos de conocimientos que el humano más sabio tan solo puede envidiar. Su piel suele ser blanca como la nieve y fina como la seda, no hay la más mínima imperfección en sus rostros. Cierto, los hay de más hermosos y placenteros para la vista que otros, pero hasta el más feo de Reikai es bello. Otra de la diferencia entre los dos habitantes de Reikai y de Ningenkai es, en especial, su forma de moverse, su forma de vestir y su forma de ser.

Los movimientos de los Reikai acostumbran a ser graciosos, llenos de elegancia y ningún movimiento es en falso. Visten normalmente muy galanes, listos para la ocasión más trivial o la más inusual. Hemos mencionados que todos ellos son muy sabios, sí, y saben respetar las órdenes de sus superiores con una calma que asusta a muchos de los humanos que les llegaron a conocer. La mayoría son bastante sumisos y nunca alzan la voz, es como un paraíso. Hay pocos Reigen que son rebeldes, pocos a los que les interese el placer físico y lo prefieran al conocimiento, y normalmente éstos se vuelven corruptos y dónde van: no se sabe. A éstos se les llaman comúnmente 'orcos'.

Sus manos son capaces de crear universos, y sus palabras lenguas e idiomas que son totalmente mágicas. Uno solo puede admirar su facilidad en crear cosas nuevas y magia. Todos ellos tienen un dominio especial sobre su energía, a diferencia de los humanos que no saben canalizar su fuerza espiritual y que simplemente la compensan con la fuerza física. Al dominar las artes del Reiki (3) son capaces de canalizar vida y reconstruir, y los más hábiles en las artes son capaces de curar las heridas. Éstos son nombrados los 'curanderos', los 'médicos' en Ningenkai.

La fuerza opuesta al Reiki es el Youki, una fuerza enteramente destructiva. Lo que el Reiki reconstruye no es más que la destrucción de lo reconstruido por los Reigen, un círculo vicioso que hasta ahora y desde hace eras no se ha podido romper.

Normalmente siempre se ha vinculado a los humanos con los Reigen, siendo que muchos de ellos apoyan la bondad y son fascinados por sus poderes mágicos y creativos. Pero, como explican las miles de leyendas de sendos mundos, los humanos son fácilmente corruptos. Algunos de los humanos no son bondadosos, son avariciosos, y esto les une más a los Youkai que a los Reigen. Por eso siempre se ha visto, aunque no se dijera nunca, a Ningenkai como la fuerza de equilibrio contra Reikai y Makai, dos poderes tan diferentes y enteramente opuestas, que Ningenkai se sigue viendo en medio.

En los tres mundos, hasta el momento, se había llevado una situación de tregua, una paz armada, como decían los ningen. Se iban fortaleciendo interiormente para intimidar al otro. En Reikai las cosas van a la vieja usanza, una monarquía donde gobierna un rey y su hijo, y el hijo de éste, creando una cadena interminable. Esto hubiera llevado muchos problemas en Ningenkai pero no olvidemos la sumisión de los Reigen hacia su Rey, el Rey Enma. En cuanto a Ningenkai, podemos hablar de un Gobierno no del todo democrático, ya que el poder también es familiar, pero donde el pueblo tiene voz; en este caso el que mandaba era el Emperador Gonzo.

Makai es lo que está provocando este silencio inhumano (ciertamente lo es). En Makai se había regido hasta el momento con una democracia presidida por Enki, un Youkai tranquilo y sereno (pocos los había como él) y extrañamente bondadoso para ser un demonio. Era fuerte, Makai era conocida por su fuerza bruta, donde el que tenía más poder destructivo ganaba. Enki fue el ganador de las últimas elecciones (trátese de un Torneo que de celebró hace aproximadamente dos siglos y medio) y él fue el que instaló las normas, cuya base principal era el equilibrio entre los tres mundos.

El problema no es Enki, no, él era un demonio fiel y honesto casi como los Reigen, Rey y Emperador se sentían cómodos hablando con él. Enki fue un demonio de fuego cuya fuerza se centraba en el fuego rojo (provinente de Ningenkai) y lo sabía usar de tal manera que no solo era fuerza bruta, sino un verdadero espectáculo visual. No solo su personalidad lo era o su aspecto era bondadoso, siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara que parecía contrastar con el cuerno que le salía de la frente. Pocas veces se enfadaba, y si lo hacía casi nunca era con los demás y menos frecuente aún que lo mostrara delante de otros.

Pero el problema es ahora la muerte, la muerte de Enki. Tan solo los Reigen más atentos han sabido de la noticia que no tardaría en dispersarse la mañana del día siguiente, los humanos tardarán algo más en conocer la situación real de las cosas. Que el Presidente Enki muriera significa la rotura de todo por lo que habían estado trabajando juntos esos dos siglos y medio. Los Youkai no tardarán en saberlo y montarán una rebelión. Se conoce a los Youkai por ser agresivos, oportunistas, y ciertamente malvados. No todos son así (Enki era la clara excepción) pero es tan extraño ver a un Youkai amable que uno ya los da por perdidos.

No hace falta ser un genio (y la mayoría de Reigen's lo son, sin duda) para saber que eso significa el caos. Saben que hay miles de grupos de oposición ante la casi dictadura de Enki y que ellos serán quiénes llevarán las riendas de las cosas. En otras palabras, Makai se regirá por una anarquía y tratará de llevarse consigo a los dos otros mundos.

Hablan de eso el Rey de Reikai y el Emperador de Ningenkai, ahora. Hablan en el castillo del rey, un castillo casi tan grande como uno de los países de estatura mediana de Ningenkai. Uno ciertamente se pierde, pero el repartimiento del castillo está bien pensado para los de la familia real, las familias privilegiadas y preferidas, los ogros (Youkai que antaño —de esto hace cientos de eras— se unieron a los Reikai en su plan de 'disciplinar' a los humanos y que terminaron uniéndose a los Reigen), las Guías y los criados.

Si Reikai es famosa entre los humanos no es por su finura, sino por su misión. Descubrieron la existencia de tal mundo cuando murió el primer ser humano y se demostró cuando el primer Reigen y los primeros Youkai (los actualmente llamados 'ogros') les enseñaron a disciplinarse. La existencia de Reikai se basa en la muerte de los humanos. Entre estos dos mundos hay un vínculo muy extraño, todo humano que muere renace como Reigen, y por eso la población aumenta.

Los humanos tienen una vida increíblemente corta, pocos llegan a los 80 y menos aún los sobrepasan. Cuando el alma se despega de su cuerpo, bajan las Guías (vestidas con el traje ceremonial del origen del muerto, es decir, si el que moría era japonés la vería en kimono, y si el que perecía era español seguramente sería en un vestido flamenco) y se llevan el espíritu que es entregado a una Reigen embarazada y el alma renace sin recuerdo alguno. Esto es muy habitual, y pocas veces se salta la norma: tan solo cuando el humano fue muy malvado. Y cuando son los reigen quienes mueren, su rey les dictamina una sentencia y la pasan a uno de los siete paraísos o los siete infiernos que existen. En el caso de los humanos más abominables, éstos son sentenciados de inmediato tras su muerte.

Este papel que juega Reikai tan solo es conocido por los dos hombres del poder de los dos mundos. Nadie más lo sabe y debe mantenerse en secreto, ya que la rotura significaría el desequilibrio de las cosas.

En una de las salas más grandes encontramos a los dos hombres hablando. Uno de ellos, el Emperador Gonzo, es un hombre japonés, de estatura mediana entre los humanos. Es un hombre maduro, de unos treinta años, el poder había pasado en sus manos a los veinticinco años ante la súbita muerte de su padre. Viste con un kimono elegante y muy cargado de arreglos y adornos, y su rostro casi femenino le hacen parecer mujer. Su cabello es negro, recogido en el más antiguo estilo de los samuráis, negro y reluciente. Los ojos de él son increíblemente alargados y a pesar de siempre tener una dulce sonrisa en sus labios (sin duda, es uno de los mejores Emperadores que jamás ha reinado) en estos momentos tiene la cara algo tensa y está obviamente preocupado.

Delante de él está en mítico Rey Enma, el más antiguo de todo Reikai, sus años son desconocidos. Es enorme, un verdadero gigante, debe medir por lo menos dos metros y medio NA1 de altura y hace que el Emperador se sienta algo menos importante. Su cara ancha y plana está cubierta de una espesa barba y cejas. Sus ojos son redondos y pequeños y su boca grande, contraída con una mueca no genuina. Su cuerpo es enorme, muy robusto y con espaldas anchas y fuertes. Veste ropas anchas y entrañas para los ojos humanos, una túnica con falda le cubre las rodillas y es abiertas en los lados, donde lleva pantalones. Su camisa es plana, con alhajas incrustadas y con cuello alto y mangas largas.

–Sabes que debemos ponerle fin a esto –Comenta el Emperador Gonzo en voz neutra. El pequeño temblor de su voz, que no pasa desapercibida, delatan sus nervios e inexperiencia al verse en una posición tan comprometedora–. Si no hacemos nada seguramente se unirán todos los Youkai y arremeterán contra nosotros.

–Lo sé –Viene la voz del Rey Enma, una voz grave. La experiencia de sus años le han hecho enfrentarse a situaciones muy difíciles y pero ninguna la considera tan importante–. ¿Se te ocurre una manera de solucionarlo, Emperador Gonzo?

–Creo que… pero no, no sería una buena idea– Murmura el japonés con un deje de voz casi desesperado. El Rey Enma no puede culparle, mas le está poniendo nervioso, su inexperiencia no es excusa ante sus indecisiones–. En Ningenkai había un modo de solucionas este tipo de cosas… pero es tan viejo y tan injusto… no me parecería bien, mas no veo otra solución, pero…

–Explícamelo –Interrumpe el Rey, frunciendo sus espesas cejas.

–Casarles –De no haber sido porque la situación requiere seriedad total, el normalmente alegre Emperador se hubiera reído (por lo menos interiormente) del rostro confuso que le envió el Rey durante una milésima de segundo–. Casar a nuestros hijos, formando una alianza ya imposible de romper –A cada palabra, el Emperador parece ilusionarse ante el pensamiento, como si le hiciera gracia o como si le diera vergüenza aportar una solución tan 'pasada de moda'. El Rey no dice nada durante unos segundos, parece estar meditándolo.

–¿Qué cambiaría eso? –Pregunta el Rey. Al ver que el Emperador vuelve a ponerse nervioso y sin querer perder la paciencia, hace la misma pregunta desde otro ángulo–. ¿Cómo uniría eso nuestros dos mundos, más que ahora?– Ahora Gonzo se ve algo más tranquilo, se sabe la respuesta a esa pregunta.

–Una unión entre dos de los nuestros, más aún si son tu hijo y mi hija… –A cada palabra, la energía del Emperador parece desintegrarse. ¿Qué le hace pensar que el Rey Enma aceptaría? Por mucho que dijesen que no, está claro que él era el que tiene más poder de los dos. _«Espero que no se lo tome como una ofensa»_ piensa mientras habla–. …así no habría embestida que nos debilitara.

La explicación del Emperador al principio no le había gustado mucho al Rey. Considera (desde siempre) a los humanos como seres inferiores a los Reigen (es algo que no podía evitar…) así que la decisión le pareció estúpida y sin sentido, cuando poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de que esa unión estimularía muchísimo a su gente, y probablemente a los ningen igual, y el vínculo se fortalecería.

–Muy bien –Esas palabras habladas con seriedad sobresaltan al Emperador, que mira al Rey con los ojos muy abiertos. Hay un deje de incredulidad demasiado clara, pero Enma decide que lo mejor será ignorarlo. Por mucho que el nuevo Emperador Gonzo lo pusiera nervioso, debe de admitir que su idea ha sido buena y no encuentra otra solución posible. Sabe que es lo mejor, que eso animaría a su población que, en cuanto se enterase de todo esto quedaría debilitada. Debía confiar en la idea del Emperador Gonzo, no tiene otra opción–. He dicho que de acuerdo. Casaremos a nuestros hijos– Repite al ver que no contesta.

–…¡d-de acuerdo! –Exclama el Emperador. Cierra los ojos durante unos momentos y medita sobre la decisión a la que acaban de comprometerse. Ese iba a ser un gran paso, pero ha sido él el que lo ha propuesto, ahora no puede echarse atrás. _«Además»_ piensa _«Esta es la mejor idea que he tenido en cinco años y es probablemente la mejor solución… por muy injusto que sea, es por la humanidad y por los Reigen, no nos queda otra opción»_. Mira de nuevo al Rey, que también lo mira algo impaciente. Sabe que debe decirlo–. Pero debemos esperar. Los dos son demasiado jóvenes… ahora mismo mi hija tiene apenas 7 años y tu hijo… Koenma-kun tiene… ¿cuántos¿10? –Se aventura a preguntar. No está seguro…

–Nueve –Contesta el Rey sin darle la más mínima importancia al error, pero al que el Emperador piensa que ha hecho un ridículo espantoso. Ve como el humano se pasa un pañuelo disimuladamente por la frente, está muy nervioso–. ¿Cuánto debemos esperar? –pregunta. El Rey Enma es sabio, sí, pero sabe poco de las costumbres humanas ya que apenas le interesan.

–…yo propongo diez años. Así Koenma-kun tendrá 19 años y Botan-chan tendrá 17… creo que es una buena edad. Yo… propongo que se lo comentáramos poco a poco, a medida que vayan creciendo para que la cosa no venga a shock, pero no hace falta que les estresemos ya que son jóvenes y deberían disfrutar como todo niño de su infancia– A esto la mirada del Rey Enma cambia. Ahora está mirando al japonés con una mirada que indica respeto, jamás se hubiera pensado que los humanos fueran tan considerados. Aunque era cierto que los humanos adoran a su nuevo Emperador por su bondadoso corazón, no se esperaba esas palabras de él.

–Me parece bien. Diez años pues, a partir de hoy. Día 1 de Junio en el Calendario Humano, día 1 de Nárië NA2 en calendario Reigen.

–1 de Junio… me parece una fecha perfecta. Será, después de todo, el cumpleaños de mi hija –Dice el emperador Gonzo sonriendo ampliamente y pensando en su niña–. Sí, sin duda será una buena fecha, en esas épocas del año, el clima de Ningenkai es cálido y los días son largos… ah… ¿dónde les casamos? –pregunta de golpe, pensando en ese factor–. ¿En Ningenkai¿En Reikai? En Ningenkai no se sabe de la existencia de este mundo y ahora que lo pienso… ¿estaría bien si les informara de la situación a mi gente? –Pregunta de pronto recordando que es verdad, que solo su mujer y él saben de Reikai y de Makai.

–Si tenemos que hacer frente a Makai, que es cada vez más peligrosa… –habla el Rey Enma más para sí que para el hombre–. … yo diría que lo mejor es no tener secretismos. A pesar de no conocer las costumbres humanas creo que resultará un shock bastante grande, que hayan dos mundos más que el suyo… por lo que te recomiendo que vayas con calma –Dice el Rey, el Emperador asiente, sabiendo que es la verdad–. No sé cómo lo vas a hacer, pero si no lo hacemos bien, significará la ruina de nuestros dos mundos y Makai tendrá el control de todo.

–Sí… –Como ve que no hay más que decir, se guarda un incómodo silencio. El Emperador, no acostumbrado a estar tan nervioso, se rasca la nariz pensativamente, pensando si de verdad es una buena idea casar a su hija tan joven. Su hija… su adorada hija. –¿Y dónde se celebrará la boda? –Insiste el emperador, recordando que no tiene respuesta a esa pregunta.

–Tú, Emperador Gonzo, has sido el único que ha visitado los dos mundos. Dime cuál te parece el más adecuado para tal evento –Contestó simplemente el Rey con una mueca. El hombre parpadeó, viéndose en un aprieto: no podía decidir. Si bien le gusta Ningenkai y su gente… cree que Reikai era mucho más hermosa, pero de verdad quiere que los humanos vean el significado de todo aquello. Decide, al fin, que es la boda de su hija, la que se celebrará en diez años… por lo que… –. ¿Hay flores en Junio— digo, Nárië, aquí? –pregunta inseguro. A su hija siempre le han encantado las flores… es algo que él no ha logrado entender nunca, pero su mujer, Kazuha, también es una amante de la flora.

–Tenemos flores muy hermosas y una variedad incluso superior a la de Ningenkai, por lo que sé –Afirma el Rey frunciendo el entrecejo.

–Pues me gustaría que fuera aquí, mi hija ama las flores y creo que Reikai le encantaría… en Ningenkai cada vez se construyen más y más ciudades y está perdiendo la belleza de antaño que sólo Reikai sabe conservar con su esplendor –Dice a modo de cumplido, parece que el Rey Enma está satisfecho con esas palabras–. Pero también me gustaría que los humanos vieran el significado que todo esto comporta… además, mi hija es humana y adora Ningenkai –Admite con una sonrisa franca, una que solo un padre tan fanático de su niña puede mostrar. Ni Enma se pone tierno cuando habla de su hijo, tan solo Dora, la madre de Koenma, es la que le muestra afecto al niño de vez en cuando.

–Mi hijo podría echar una ojeada a lo que será –Dice también el Rey pensativo–. Muy bien. Propongo que la ceremonia se lleve a cabo aquí, entre las flores de Reikai y la celebración se llevará a cabo en Ningenkai, donde sellaremos el compromiso definitivamente.

–Muy bien.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** Uff… me pensaba que no lo acabaría nunca. ¡Y es el prólogo! En cuanto hable sobre lo que tiene que ocurrir… Tengo la sensación de que la gente se aburrirá leyendo este Prólogo, ya que es largo y solo es descripción (y lo que me ha costado… lo mío es la acción rápida). Pero espero que a los fanáticos de la descripción minuciosa les haya gustado.

Creo que la trama de esta historia es interesante… se me ocurrió de golpe y probablemente será muy larga. Al ser un AU tengo varias ventajas, entre las cuales, si el fic es largo, puedo cambiar los nombres y crear otro libro a partir de él n.n

Espero que la cosa se vaya poniendo más interesante… ¡Prometo que la acción llegará!

Este fic seguramente tardaré mucho en actualizar. Por el momento llevo escritos, aparte del prólogo, dos capítulos, y son bastante largos (8-9 páginas en verdana8).

**En el próximo episodio:** Han pasado los diez años y Makai cada vez tiene más poder, ya es hora de sellar el compromiso. ¿Estarán los dos novios dispuestos a unirse en matrimonio, si ni siquiera se han visto? Y parece ser que un Youkai tiene los ojos puestos en la novia… y está dispuesto a todo por conseguirla.

**NA1.** Vale, todos sabemos que en el Anime se nos muestra a un Emperador de por lo menos diez metros… ¡pero no puedo hacer que su hijo sea un enclenque! Jeje… ya comprenderéis el porqué.

**NA2.**_Nárië_ no es más que _Junio_ en lengua Kenya (la de los Elfos de LOTR).

1-. **Ningenkai, Reikai, Makai:** Mundo humano, Mundo espiritual, Mundo demoníaco.

2-. **Ningen, Reigen, Youkai:** Humano, habitante de Reikai, demonio.

3-. **Reiki, Youki:** Energía espiritual, energía demoníaca.

* * *

Web YYH: www . reikai-tantei-files . tk 


	2. La boda, la alianza final contra Makai

**Disclaimer:** Yu Yu Hakusho y sus personajes son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi. Escribo este fic sin ánimos de lucro por lo que no me considero violadora de ninguna ley. Me considero, eso sí, propietaria de todos los OOCC que hayan en esta historia y su trama.

**Sumario:** AU Koenma, Príncipe de Reikai, está a prometido con Botan, de Ningenkai. Youko Kurama, Hiei Jaganshi y Kuronue deciden secuestrarla para sacar el mayor provecho. Koenma solo puede confiar en su detective y su compañero…

* * *

Tres mundos: Las manos del demonio

Capítulo Uno: La boda, la alianza final contra Makai

* * *

**ESE** día había amanecido soleado y sin más que tres o cuatro nubes cubriendo un cielo ahora azul y antes anaranjado, era el día perfecto para el evento que se iba a celebrar aquel día. Como si incluso los animales supieran lo que se iba a producir, el cantar del gallo fue más dulce que de costumbre y menos pesado, el perro de los establos no molestaban a los jinetes que cuidaban a los caballos, que no daban problemas a quienes cuidaban de ellos cuando normalmente rechistarían y se pondrían violentos, incluso. Eso era lo que creía el Emperador Gonzo cuando bajaba las largas y sinuosas escaleras que lo llevarían de su habitación al inmenso comedor.

El Emperador Gonzo se había levantado de muy buen humor, sus ojos oscuros brillaban de una alegría que a los demás les era ajena, sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa amplia y rebosante de felicidad. Uno solo podía envidiar al bueno del Emperador, que ya se había aseado y vestido con uno de sus magníficos kimonos de seda con bordados dignos del mejor, su cabello negro había sido peinado al estilo antiguo de los samurai y las entradas que indicaban el comienzo de lo que sería el inevitable paso del tiempo, empezaban a hacerse evidentes. Pero eso no le importaba al Emperador, que ya había entrado la majestuosa sala en compañía de su mujer y su hija, las dos ya sentadas con las piernas dobladas debajo de ellas y con una mirada humilde.

La sala era grande, de treinta metros cuadrados por lo menos, con el suelo decorado con parqué de la más buena madera y con decoraciones propias del estilo de Reikai. El barniz era invisible, pero el paso de los años no lo había afectado, seguía reluciente y lleno de belleza. Las paredes eran muy altas, el techo estaba a por lo menos cinco metros por encima de sus cabezas con una gran lámpara en forma de araña de oro y bombillas alargadas en forma de lágrima. Las paredes estaban decoradas por cuadros y ornamentos japoneses, muchos calendarios ningen mostraban el día tan señalado en color rojo. En el centro mismo de la habitación había una pequeña mesa, extraordinariamente pequeña comparada con lo que se podría ofrecer en una sala tan grande. Era una mesa de manera, con un tono más claro que el suelo y cubierto con un mantel de seda adornada con miles de flores silvestres que tal vez no existieran ni en Reikai, pero cuya hermosura era digna de los mejores halagos y más detalladas descripciones. Las puntas del mantel estaban entrelazadas, creando varios arcos con formas casi imposibles de lograr y hechas con las manos más diestras que existió jamás en Ningenkai.

–Dentro de dos horas vamos a ir a Reikai y se celebrará el compromiso; no sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti, hija mía –Dijo el Emperador tras desearlas a las dos una buena mañana. Kazuha, su mujer, sonrió amablemente pero sus ojos la traicionaban. La esposa del Emperador trataba de esconder su tristeza bajo esa sonrisa falsa que mostraban sus carnosos labios pintados de carmín. Sus ojos, grandes y castaños, de un color casi rosado (los ojos de los que se había enamorado Gonzo de joven, cuando a pesar de todo Kazuha era una sirvienta) y pintados de fucsia claro brillaban de forma antinatural, Kazuha no se sentía bien por esa situación, pero no se atrevía a contradecir a su marido. El cabello de la mujer era largo y recogido en la más complicada de las trenzas, con miles de lazos interrumpiendo la cascada y entrometiéndose de forma serpentina. Su cabello era de un increíble color azul marino y la única explicación que encontraban era antecedencia Reigen, porque ningún humano común tiene unas facciones tan bellas como la mujer del Emperador. Su cabeza tenía forma de lágrima invertida, con la piel fina y pálida, con los labios gruesos y sensuales, increíblemente bellos, sus ojos rasgados y con una mirada fina y a veces erótica. Su cuerpo era de constitución pequeña y delgada, su marido era una cabeza más alta que Kazuha, pero ella tenía los brazos y las piernas fuertes gracias a su anterior trabajo como criada de la familia real.

–Sí. Cariño, serás muy feliz –Respondió Kazuha. Su voz era increíblemente fina y contralto, pero la feminidad que había ido adquiriendo con los constantes cuidados de su marido habían hecho de ella una mujer muy deseable.

–No deseo casarme y lo sabéis –Replicó la tercera voz, la hija del Emperador Gonzo y de su mujer, Kazuha. La voz, al contrario de la de la mujer o la de su mismo padre, era viva, fuerte e increíblemente enérgica. Su voz aguda y casi infantil eran el complemento perfecto a su cara, ovalada y con los rasgos finos. Ella, Botan, había sido criada para ser dócil y siempre había sido sumisa a las pocas órdenes que recibía de sus padres, nunca decepcionándoles a pesar de la dura disciplina que recibía desde pequeña. Pero esa vez había pasado algo que ninguno de los dos padres de ella comprendía, no sabían por qué se resistía tanto a una orden que seguramente, eso creían, era para su bien.

Botan tenía los rasgos aún más mágicos que su madre. Sus ojos no eran de color castaño, que era lo que decía la lógica de cualquier biólogo, sino de un color violeta e increíblemente vivo y sagaz, grandes como los de su madre y rasgados, pero más redondos que el de sus progenitores. Su cabello, que uno hubiera jurado tener que ser negro o castaño oscuro, era claro y turquesa, y caía como cascadas libremente y con rebeldía. En ese momento, los mechones azules estaban ligados entre sí en un fuerte moño en forma de cono en la parte trasera de su cabeza, dejando tan solo dos mechones que caían a cada costado de su cara hasta la altura de sus pechos pequeños pero apreciables. Su nariz era pequeña y recta y sus labios finos y delgados, pero todo hombre se había sentido atraídos por ellos una vez. Era menuda como su madre, aunque algo más robusta gracias a las travesuras que cometía de pequeña que le habían otorgado una fuerza que las princesitas de cuentos no suelen tener. Su flequillo, que era tan largo como para cubrirle los ojos estaba tirado hacia atrás gracias a una diadema de jazmines y peonías cruzadas entre sí profesionalmente y creando contrastes de color inigualables. Sabía que aún le quedaba lo más duro… colocarle el velo y ponerse el vestido occidental y blanco de bodas que había elegido su madre. El vestido le gustaba, sí, pero le hubiera gustado llevarlo en otra ocasión.

Quería casarse, lo tenía claro, pero no con el Príncipe de Reikai. La habían educado con firmeza y le habían explicado miles de veces en sus clases particulares los grandes problemas que tenían los tres mundos y lo importante que era la unión… y cualquier princesa, cualquier mujer lo hubiera aceptado y se hubiera casado deseando que el Príncipe fuera tan apuesto como se comentaba que era y… lo que fuera. Pero ella, Botan, hija del Emperador de Ningenkai, posible futura Emperatriz, no quería casarse. Ella… _«No deseo casarme a menos que sea con… él.»_ Pensaba amargamente.

Salió de su trance de pensamientos cuando oyó los gritos de enojo por parte de su padre que estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Le repetía con voz grave y alta lo importante que era eso para los tres mundos y que no pensaba consentirle un capricho como ese. Botan oía pero no escuchaba, ese sermón lo había oído desde el día en que afirmó que se negaba a la alianza.

–¡No consentiré más tus caprichos¿me oyes! –Gritó Gonzo apretando fuertemente la mandíbula cuando terminó de hablar. Botan alzó la mirada desafiadoramente, tratando de echar atrás las lágrimas saladas que amenazaban por recorrer sus mejillas. Kazuha le suplicó a su marido que no gritara, era demasiado evidente el dolor que sentía su hija. Además de lo evidente que era el estrés y la desesperación de su marido por lograr la paz.

Ella apoyaba firmemente a su marido, lo quería no por su posición o por su atractivo, lo quería por su actitud bonachona aunque algo carca. Sabía que él deseaba con todo su ser la paz para los tres mundos y que amaba con locura a su hija… simplemente no sabía cómo comprenderla. No comprendía el corazón de una adolescente que ya se enamorado de alguien… aunque tal vez él debería comprenderlo mejor que nadie, pero su marido no se daba cuenta y ella no se veía con la autoridad de hacérselo ver. Además, su hija era fuerte, seguro que ella también comprendería o haría comprender… pese a todo, Kazuha quería la felicidad de su hija y la paz de los tres mundos. Miró a Gonzo atreviéndose a fruncir un poco el entrecejo para avisarle que diera la conversación por finalizada.

Gonzo vio esa mirada desde el primer momento, un vínculo que nadie podía expresar entre ellos dos se había solidificado tanto que era capaz de saber cuándo su mujer quería algo y no deseaba decirlo en voz alta. Y quería que dejara de discutir con su hija que… lo miraba con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas que probablemente no sería soltadas en público. No deseaba hacer llorar a su hija… la quería como a nadie, deseaba su felicidad… ¿pero qué clase de felicidad se puede conseguir cuando Makai planeaba con conquistarlo todo y seguramente pretenderían matarla? Él deseaba que siguiera viva y deseaba que fuera feliz en el reino más poderoso de todos, en Ningenkai y…

Además, temía la ira del Rey Enma si le decía de pronto que su hija no quería casarse por quién sabe qué motivos.

–Te casarás hoy. No se hable más –Dijo el Emperador Gonzo con firmeza en la voz y abandonando la sala sin mirar atrás. El portazo resonó por gran parte del pasillo y Botan apartó la mirada. Sus nudillos, apretados con fuerza y clavándose las uñas en la palma de la mano pero sin tener la suficiente fuerza como abrirse la piel, estaban blancos y temblaba ligeramente. Kazuha le acarició el cabello y dejando toda dignidad atrás, Botan lloró en el regazo de su madre.

* * *

Los pasos densos pero ligeros, que no transmitían apenas eco por esas grandes paredes y columnas que decoraban el pasillo, paseaban paulatinamente, como sin prisa, por el oscuro corredizo. Los grandes ventanales eran más grandes que la figura en sí misma, que medía más de dos metros según las estadísticas humanas no usadas en Makai. Dicha persona iba vestida de negro y apenas se diferenciaba entre la oscuridad de no ser por su piel blanca, como la porcelana que semeja a un muerto; habían dos sombras casi tan grandes como la figura misma detrás de él, que eran sus alas.

La criatura tenía los ojos alargados y de color azul oscuro, de un azul en que uno sólo puede encontrar cuando está buceando en el mar un día claro, en Ningenkai, por supuesto. Esta criatura no era ni Reigen, ni Ningen. Era Youkai, un demonio, una criatura sobrenatural y su nombre era Kuronue. Su nariz alargada formaba una línea perfecta en su cara, seguida por unos labios finos y una boca grande y con una mandíbula puntiaguda. Su cabello, tan negro que parecía invisible pero reconocible gracias a los pocos destellos que hacía que pareciera roca de mar empapada de agua salada; ondeaba con sus pasos. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por un sombrero que los humanos dirían que son de brujo, con el ala grande y ancha y de punta, torcida hacia un lado, y con una manilla de cinturón encima. Sus ropajes eran negros, aparte de un cinturón de rojo, y varias tiras negras rodeaban sus brazos creando líneas que mareaban a sus oponentes. Su ancla de plata colgaba de su cintura y un colgante con un rubí incrustado estaba sujeto a su cuello.

Kuronue era aliado de Youko Kurama. Era casi igual de temido que el Zorro pero no tenía ni una enésima parte de la fuerza de su 'aliado'. En Makai, que era donde vivían, en la punta más alta de la montaña más alta rodeada del bosque más denso y peligroso, era donde normalmente se encontraban. Era el refugio del Youkai Zorro y de sus dos otros 'aliados'. El término 'amistad' es inexistente en Makai, ahí uno se aliaba con un pacto que si rompían morían, y Youko Kurama no era motivo de burlas. Muchos creían que ellos dos y el tercer aliado eran tan solo leyendas… pero poco sabían los demonios más tranquilos que eran pesadillas vivientes.

Era fuerte, sí, pero sus dos aliados también.

–Hn. ¿Deambulando tan tarde? –Vino una voz grave y burlona a su derecha. Kuronue detuvo sus pasos con los ojos cerrados que, al abrirse, chocaron con un rojo intenso sumergido en la penumbra. No se había sorprendido, había dejado se hacerlo, sabía que Hiei, el tercero de los aliados, era imprevisible y se había habituado a ello– ¿Buscas al Zorro estúpido? –Preguntó alzando la cabeza arrogantemente.

Su poder se centraba, en especial, en los ataques a distancia. Tenía un ancla ligada a una cadena con un contrapeso en la punta, una herramienta tremendamente útil que provocaba alucinaciones son solo oír el curioso zumbar del vaivén del acero. Aparte de eso, sus ataques residían más bien en la fuerza física, ya que tenía una fuerza sobrenatural y los ataques aéreos eran sus preferidos. Sus dos alas negras eran un mal presagio para toda villa que estuviera en su camino cuando necesitaba devorar a alguien y abusar de otras…

–Sabes que estás siendo un insensato insultándole. Él es poderoso, Hiei Jaganshi, más que tú y podría devorarte con esas plantas antes de que te diera tiempo a gritar –Repuso Kuronue serenamente pero rezando interiormente para que, en efecto, las palabras del Jaganshi no hubieran sido oídas por el Zorro.

–Hn –Ésa era una de las pocas cosas que decía el Jaganshi que no ofendían a nadie, y era porque carecía de significado. Hiei sabía que en las palabras del murciélago no le faltaba razón, pero un resentimiento secreto hacia el Zorro era lo que lo motivaba a insultarlo siempre que podía. Sabía por su Jagan, además, que no estaba cerca y si lo estuviera el Zorro no podía hacerle nada. Era cierto, sí, el Zorro era muchísimo más poderoso que él y sus plantas lo podrían devorar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero sabía que él era una pieza tremendamente importante para la nueva idea que se traía el Zorro entre manos.

–¿Dónde vas tú, Hiei? –preguntó Kuronue observando la pequeña figura hacerse visible por los rayos de luna que se filtraban por los ventanales. Iba, como él, todo vestido de negro a excepción de una bandana blanca que le cubría la frente y un manto blanco bajo una capa negra que le llegaba un poco por encima de los tobillos. Sus pies iban cubiertas por botas de cuero negro y sus pasos apenas se oían. La figura tenía los hombros anchos y una constitución joven, pero sus ojos, grandes y con pequeñas pupilas del color de la sangre, revelaban que era un demonio fuerte y tal vez, si uno conseguía ver más allá de la capa de superficialidad, podría haber leído escrito una ira que se escapaba de las comprensiones incluso youkai.

–El Zorro estúpido me ha pedido que vaya a Reikai. Debo ir a por la ningen, ese Zorro tiene un plan –En otras circunstancias, Kuronue se hubiera atrevido a rectificar al Koorime de fuego y hielo, el Niño Prohibido, el Maestro del Tercer Ojo para que tratara al primer miembro como era debido pero… las noticias le dejaron con la palabra en la boca y tuvo que pedir que se lo repitiera–. El Zorro ha dicho que hoy se celebrará la unión entre la alianza de los ningen y los Reigen, será en Reikai y me ha dicho que lleve a la chica, porque el hijo de Enma tiene poder. Che…–Bufó algo molesto– Pensar que tengo que ir hasta allá y cargar con una apestosa ningen…

–Kurama tiene un plan… –Musitó Kuronue frunciendo el entrecejo y sintiéndose molesto al no haber sido informado. Claro estaba que se había pasado unos diez días fuera por Makai porque se aburría y había oído hablar sobre un tesoro en un castillo muy al norte y… bueno, todo eran rumores falsos, lo que había en ese castillo era apenas una moneda de lo que poseía el Zorro Plateado–. Voy hablar con él, esto es muy extraño…

–Che. Haz lo que te dé la gana, hace un momento estaba ese idiota de Yomi con él porque le ha tenido que volver a ayudar…ese idiota nos ha vuelto a matar a 100 de nivel C –Explicó el más pequeño–. Si no lo mata el Zorro lo haré yo –Dijo con amargura. Desapareció dejando al murciélago solo en la noche y con una sonrisa en los labios y los colmillos sobresaliendo.

* * *

Koenma era un nombre muy escuchado, tanto en ámbito político como en cuanto a rumores que se oyen siempre en las calles entre mujeres. Era el Príncipe de Reikai, el hijo del Gran Rey Enma, y pocas le habían visto en privado. El Príncipe nunca salía de su castillo a menos que fuera por fines, cómo no, políticos y que envolviera la monarquía autoritaria de ese mundo. Se rumoreaba que sólo las mujeres que trabajaban en la corte, las Guías del Mundo Espiritual que recogían las almas de de los humanos que habían muerto y los transplantaban a los vientres de las Reigen hembras, ellas, decían, eran las únicas que le habían visto. Los pocos rumores que eran ciertos, por eso, era sobre la actitud Don Juan que tenía el Príncipe.

El hijo de Enma era un muchacho apuesto, de 19 años apoco cumplidos. Sus ojos eran almendrados, largos y rasgados, de un color castaño-miel que había heredado de su madre. Su nariz, alargada, recta y afilada marcaba el descenso hacia sus labios finos y normalmente siempre cubiertos por un chupete azul claro, que mordisqueaba siempre sin parar. En su frente, un curioso "Jr." estaba tatuado en tinta negra, normalmente cubierta por sus cabellos castaños, algo largos y finos, siempre bien peinados con la línea en medio, obedeciendo las sugerencias de su madre que, según decía ella, le hacía parecer más maduro.

Claro que eso se lo dijo cuanto tenía once años, así que la sugerencia podría pasar inadvertida, solo que no fue así.

En esos momentos estaba pasando por las calles de Reikai, atrayendo la vista de todos los que pasaban por ahí, ya fuera por su misma persona imponente, o ya fuera por la cantidad de ogros que le rodeaban cuidando meticulosamente que no hubiera nada en el suelo que pudiera molestar su andar, o la mirada de cualquier curioso que pensara incomodar al Príncipe. No, ése era un día demasiado importante como para que sucediera algo parecido. Ese día tenía que ser _perfecto_. Dios¡cuánto odiaba el Príncipe esa palabra hipócrita! Pero su padre la utilizaba muchísimas veces y a él no le quedaba otro remedio que asentir, esperando que la boda –aquélla que había dado tanto que hablar todos esos años– fuera bien.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo era la novia. Sabía que se llamaba Botan, sí, que era la hija del Emperador de Ningenkai y que probablemente ella supiera tan poco acerca de él como él de ella… ni sabía siquiera si era guapa o un simple callo. Esperaba que fuera lo primero, su reputación de "Don Juan" se hacía oír por todas partes y a él ya le iba bien… muchas de las chicas que él había conocido eran realmente guapas.

Normalmente, además, iba vestido de otra manera que la de aquellos momentos. Cuando vestía por costumbre llevaba unos pantalones marrón claro, lisos y hasta los tobillos; calzaba zapatos negros y siempre casi nuevos y brillantes; una túnica azul con los bordes rojos, cruzados en el pecho y de manga corta, debajo de ella una camisa de manga larga blanca; llevaba una faja ancha en la cintura y caía libremente hasta medio muslo, de color rojo, y una bufanda igual de roja alrededor del cuello: ese era su conjunto de siempre, el que más le confortaba, el que estaba acostumbrado a llevar pero…

El traje de boda de los Reigen era demasiado. Los pantalones le llegaban hasta por debajo de la rodilla y era de color dorado intenso, con brillos que reflejaban la luz y abrillantar aún más el traje, los bordados eran en forma de ola entrecruzada, como si fuera un mar de tranzas de color amarillo, naranja y rojo, con alguna que otra pequeña piedra preciosa de tonos cálidos. La camisa, una blusa amarilla anaranjada era lisa, con tan solo bordados en la punta muy parecidos a los de los pantalones. Había una abertura en el cuello en forma de barca, amplio y ligero, en forma de cruz griega en el pecho, también decorado con hilos y botones de primera; las mangas de la camisa eran amplias, y crecían a medida que se acercaban a la muñeca, creando volantes inimitables. Su cabello, que normalmente quedaba tapando su frente, estaba echado hacia atrás sin piedad, mostrando el Jr. tatuado en su frente. Llevaba puesta una gran capa, casi el doble de grande que él y de color rojo con bordados en forma de rosas y lianas con espinas de color granate y negro, con un gran bulto en los hombros y atado por botones de oro a la altura de la camisa y entrelazada con los botones de ésta.

A su lado estaba Dora, su madre. Ella era una Reigen y era posiblemente la más guapa de todo el reino y tal vez era por ello por lo que el Rey Enma, tan conocido y tan fuerte, decidió casarse con ella. Sus ojos eran almendrados, rasgados de forma sensual y nada ordinaria, con largas pestañas curvadas hacia arriba y espesas, notándose negras con el color miel de sus ojos entremezclado con castaño y dorado. Su nariz, recta y larga, dejaba ver abajo su labio superior fino y labios inferior grueso, brillante por la cantidad de veces que se refrescaba los labios inconscientemente. Su cabello era largo, pasadas las costillas y fino, dorado, casi anaranjado; liso y con las puntas rizadas creando ángulos y formas bellas; su flequillo era largo, pasaba de su barbilla y era recogido con dos orquillas de plata y diamante en el cabello. Todo en ella expresaba belleza, su mirada fuerte, decisiva pero amable, sus labios siempre curvados en una sonrisa (a veces arrogante, a veces no), sus manos finas y con los dedos blancos y largos, dejando ver sus uñas pintadas y cuidadas.

Vestía como su hijo, con ropas increíblemente bellas aunque terroríficamente complicadas, uno no tenía bastante con mirarla una sola vez. Su cabello, liso y con la mitad inferior suelto, dejaba resplandecer los colores cálidos de su traje. La mitad superior de su pelo estaba trenzado mil veces, con flores pequeñas (jazmines) incrustadas. Llevaba puesta un vestido largo que pasaba sus tobillos y se dejaba arrastrar cuidadosamente recogido por varias Guías que evitaban que se ensuciaran innecesariamente. El corte en cuello de barca empezaba en sus dos hombros, finos y blancos, y cuidaba especialmente en recoger su busto notable; dejaba ir mangas largas y amplias a partir del codo, en forma de triángulo y que pasaban de la rodilla con su longitud, con volantes en las puntas de color escarlata. Todo el traje estaba ceremoniosamente tejido por manos finas y hábiles, y la tela era suave, resplandeciente como la seda y se adaptaba al cuerpo como la poliamida, con colores que gritaban al ojo seguir cada uno de sus trazos rojos, dorados, anaranjados, fucsia y violeta, todo de colores cálidos chocando entre sí como una marea de hilos. En la cintura el vestido iba apretado, aunque la falda caía libremente y de dos colores entremezclados en forma de ola: naranja y dorado; los bordes de la falda también iban en volantes pequeños y con los bordados finales de color carmín.

Él no quería casarse. Aún no, se consideraba demasiado joven y creía que la vida tenía que darle mil otras oportunidades. No estaba dispuesto a comprometerse con una humana y sus creencias sobre la monogamia… él era demasiado juguetón, le gustaba ir con mujeres y disfrutar, y la idea de tener que estar con tan solo una mujer en la vida lo irritaba.

Mil y una veces habían sido explicadas las razones de su matrimonio: él mismo había estudiado la política de los tres reinos y sabía que con esa alianza final derrotarían al mundo demoníaco, que los diez últimos años había causado miles de alborotos que, por suerte, pudieron erradicar. Sólo hubo un caso suelto que aún molestaba a Koenma (había sido, después de todo, su primer caso a los dieciséis años). Desde entonces los Youkai se pensaban que las defensas de Reikai y Ningenkai estaban bajadas. Ja. Él mismo había contribuido a que las protecciones siguieran en pie.

Su madre le estaba mirando y sonriendo, contenta; Koenma tuvo que usar todo su poder para no suspirar molesto, puesto que su madre, que siempre le había querido y cuidado pese a ser más estricta casi que su padre, estaba encantada con la idea de ver a su hijo asentando la cabeza. Después de todo, ella no aprobaba la libertad que le daba su padre (claro que él tenía más autoridad que ella) para ir con cualquier mujer cuando quisiera, y ya tenía ganas de verle finalmente con una sola mujer que seguro que era preciosa.

Al su otro lado, el derecho, estaba su padre mirando por encima de la multitud con una mirada arrogante y una sonrisa superior; el Rey Enma. Llegó finalmente delante un altar grande con sus padres, a siete escalones por encima de los demás Reigen que miraban hacia el Este con interés y emoción. Su padre, alzado respetuosamente, lucía casi igual que siempre. Sus ojos, cuadrados y negros, fríos y casi insensibles a pesar de ocultar tanta arrogancia y astucia, estaban fijos en la gente que vitoreaba y cantaba alegremente para celebrar ese fantástico día. Su nariz era grande, redonda y aplastada y sujetaba unas gafas gruesas y de montura fina, dejando ver el cristal por los bordes. Su boca, grande, estaba cerrada en una media sonrisa de aburrimiento y rodeada por pelo negro y espeso, creándole una barba y un bigote llamativos que le daban un aire salvaje y terriblemente digno a la vez.

Su padre, que medía aproximadamente dos metros y medio de alto y tenía un vientre bastante ancho, normalmente vestía con sencillez (alegando que el vestido tenía que ser cómodo, mas siendo el más extravagante de la corte) lucía una blusa amarilla y cantona, con bordados en las puntas y el lado derecho con formas ondulantes y redondas de color rojo, mezclándose el naranja y el blanco; la blusa tenía el cuello alto y un corte delante, dejando que cayera ligeramente por debajo de la barbilla y se abriera; tenía las mangas largas y los bordes como las blusas de color rojo y botones de oro. Llevaba un cinturón anaranjado y difuminado con otros tonos cálidos en forma de cinta y se ataba en un nudo en el lado izquierdo, dejando caer los lazos hasta por encima de las rodillas. Sus pantalones eran anchos y rectos, blancos, pero mezclándose con colores tenues de color carmín, difuminándose hasta llegar a los tobillos, completamente escarlatas. En la cabeza llevaba un sombrero ancho y con las alas grandes, curvadas y que volvían al centro, de color violeta y volviéndose fucsia a la luz del poderoso primer sol de Reikai. En el ala frontal había un gran símbolo, una redonda negra con un Kanji totalmente indescifrable para los Reigen, pero de sobras sabido que era el símbolo del poder.

Sus pensamientos sobre lo que esa boda significaba y el cambio que profetizaba en su vida quedaron interrumpidos por un vitoreo entre la multitud y por el ruido de la música tocar con frenesí una música rápida, dulce, pero tremendamente temperamental. Cuando Koenma alzó la mirada se encontró con un carruaje que trataba de avanzar por entre los Reigen's, se me movían frenéticamente para apartarse del camino y dejar vía libre hacia el altar.

El carruaje era algo que Koenma no había visto en su vida, algo que le llamó la atención pero le aburrió enseguida. Era hecho de metal y de color blanco, limpio y reluciente, con varias ruedas negras y con el eje plateado, que reflejaba la luz del sol. Era un aparato probablemente mecánico, algo ningen, y tenía cristales negros que reflejaban como los espejos, aunque el Príncipe tenía la seguridad de que, por dentro, podrían ver como por una ventana. Tenía varios espejos-ventanas, los más grandes situados delante y detrás (el de delante era perfectamente transparente, podía ver a un ningen vestido de blanco y gafas negras en el interior sujetando una rueda delgada). En la parte más trasera parecía haber una puerta, pues había algo parecido a un picaporte de color también plateado, aluminio o algo parecido. Evidentemente era una puerta, pues se abrió y dejó paso a una persona que conocía muy bien.

El chico había sido un caso muy especial en todo Reikai, y era uno de los poquísimos que conocían la verdad absoluta sobre los Tres Mundos. Su nombre era Yusuke Urameshi, un chico adolescente de 18 años que había sido la causa de un lío horroroso durante unos pocos meses, años atrás. Todo había empezado hacía tres años, cuando susodicho ningen murió accidentalmente para salvar la vida a un niño que ni siquiera hubiera muerto atropellado. Urameshi, que se conocía por ser el más temible delincuente juvenil de toda la ciudad (incluso arrestado una vez a los trece años por verse involucrado en un asunto de drogas tales como la heroína, cocaína, marihuana entre otros), se había arriesgado por un niño pequeño que no conocía de nada y eso había sorprendido a Koenma, maestro en causa del papeleo de las muertes ningen. Al ver que ese chico tenía en su cuerpo turbulencias demasiado extremas en su cuerpo, que no había ninguna Reigen embarazada y lista para tener un niño, pero viendo también que no había sitio para él ni en el cielo ni en el infierno; Koenma tuvo que hacer una excepción y valorar si ese chico podría valer la pena para renacer la segunda vez. La prueba había ido muy bien, había sorprendido al Príncipe cuando no demostró ningún reparo en dejar escapar su oportunidad de vivir (que al principio no tenía hasta vislumbrar su propio funeral) para salvar a la chica que le había sido amiga durante toda su vida y que cuidaba de su cuerpo hasta que él hubiera superado la prueba para volver a vivir de nuevo.

Yusuke Urameshi, una vez finalizada la prueba (aprobada por los pelos, además, pero aprobada igual) volvió a la vida con una condición: trabajar para el mundo espiritual y bajo las órdenes de Koenma. La verdad es que Yusuke aceptó el trato más por ignorancia y por impaciencia que por saber realmente de qué iba la cosa, pero el trato estaba sellado y desde entonces Yusuke trabajaba continuamente como Reikai Tantei –o detective espiritual– yendo y viniendo de Makai para arreglar las turbulencias que ellos mismos no podían enfrentarse. Resultó ser, además, que la experiencia de morir y revivir había aumentado incondicionalmente el Reiki que habita en los humanos, multiplicándola por cien y sumándose diariamente hasta ese día, y seguramente hasta más. No solo su uso en el ki había sido un buen arma, sino que su previa experiencia en arreglar los asuntos con los puños le otorgaba una fuerza sobrenatural. Y, aunque no lo admitiera nunca, Yusuke Urameshi tenía un buen corazón. No le dijo a nadie por qué estuvo involucrado en el mundo de las drogas –Koenma tenía constancia de que ni su mejor amiga lo sabía, pero él sí– y probablemente lo seguiría guardando para sí mismo.

Era muy atractivo, en eso estaban de acuerdo todas las chicas que trabajaban para el palacio de Koenma y bajo su servicio, y las humanas que le conocían, aunque su apariencia no fuera más que la de un humano. Urameshi era un chico alto, apuesto y atractivo, esas eran las tres palabras clave para describirle. Cabello negro azabache, echado hacia atrás con elegancia –y tal vez un poco de descuido– era corto y brillante gracias a la cantidad de gomina diaria que el chico usaba. Sus ojos eran almendrados y castaños, de un color miel oscuro pero su mirada estaba lejos de ser dulce a no ser que iba dirigido a alguien especial; sus ojos siempre tenían ese brillo indiferente pero maligno, casi cruel cuando estaba enfadado, aunque normalmente era tranquilo cuando quería. Sin duda, su experiencia sobrenatural le había causado una gran impresión. Tenía la nariz respingona y labios finos, siempre llevando encima una sonrisa pícara y traviesa cuando estaba de buen humor, aunque podía llevar una mueca y una mirada oscura que asustarían al demonio más temerario. Iba vestido con un traje blanco, un esmoquin (según lo que le dijo que llevaría la última vez que hablaron, trece días atrás) elegante con una corbata negra.

Le hizo una seña amistosa con la mano, pero no se acercó a él y mantuvo la puerta abierta para que los demás salieran.

La siguiente en aparecer era una chica. Durante unos momentos Koenma pensó que tal vez sería ella la chica con la que tendría que casarse, pero la reconoció después de un rato. Era Keiko Yukimura, aquella amiga de la infancia que solo había visto una vez y en una mera fotografía. Era ciertamente muchísimo más guapa al natural, y seguramente, si la hubiera conocido en otras ocasiones incluso hubiera tratado de intimar con ella… pero negó con la cabeza, reconociendo el carácter protector de su detective pese a su asombrosa cabezonería al negarse los sentimientos. Era guapa, alta y esbelta, unos centímetros más pequeña que el moreno. Su cabello era castaño de un color casi vulgar, pero asombrosamente recogido y cuidado en una trenza de raíz que apartaba todos los cabellos de su cara menos la de dos mechones cortos delante de la oreja. Sus ojos eran grandes y castaños, también, perfectamente maquillados y con pestañas oscuras y gruesas y una sombra de ojos rosa pálido. Tenía los labios finos, el inferior más grueso que el superior y pintados de color carmín. De sus orejas colgaban dos pendientes en forma de lágrima alargada y de color rosa pastel, que complementaba perfectamente con su vestido.

Su vestido era largo, un poco por debajo de los tobillos y que dejaba ver sus curvas asombrosamente bien. No tenía más manga que unos tirantes triples por encima, medio y bajo de los hombros, perfectamente redondos y finos, rectos y que dejaban ver que era fuerte pese a su dulce apariencia. Sus manos frágiles estaban cubiertas también por guantes, probablemente de seda y con bordados simples en forma de pétalos en el borde que estaba por encima del codo. Su busto, claramente notable, estaba apretado por la parte superior del vestido, algo parecido a un corsé pero si lo era no lo parecía. Habían líneas verticales con rojo, decorando el color salmón, con las mismas formas de pétalo tan pequeñas pero bonitas y notables. A partir de la cintura el vestido se ensanchaba, cayendo lisamente al suelo con una falda ancha y notable, pero visualmente cómoda. Los zapatos eran de tacón alto y de punta, con un lazo delante de cada tobillo.

Seguida de ella apareció otro hombre, al que Koenma reconoció también de inmediato. Kazuma Kuwabara. Era el compañero de Urameshi en sus misiones, el ayudante del Reikai Tantei y juntos, los dos, formaban un equipo estupendo. Era probablemente el que más llamaba la atención del grupo, no solo por su altura y por la anchura de sus hombros, mostrando un cuerpo bien definido bajo el traje idéntico al que llevaba Yusuke; sino por la fuerza que detonaba con tan solo una mirada. No era un hombre atractivo, tenía la cara alargada y con facciones muy duras y marcadas, los huesos de sus pómulos saliendo y envolviendo su rostro enjuto pero sano. Sus ojos eran pequeños y alargados, negros y profundos. Su cabello era pelirrojo claro, casi naranja ante ese día tan soleado, y rizado cayendo en forma de cono por su frente. No era su rostro lo que le daba belleza a su persona, sino esa maravillosa sonrisa que tenía, una sonrisa amplia y sincera, verdaderamente honesta y leal.

Kazuma Kuwabara había sido el rival de Yusuke Urameshi cuando éste estuvo vivo (antes de morir por primera vez, claro) pero en el fondo lo consideraba el único amigo que tenía, alguien que lo trataba como un igual al contrario que todos sus conocidos que le despreciaban por su aparente fealdad. Yusuke, que le dio un empujón para seguir con sus propósitos, se había convertido en la persona que más admiraba y continuamente trataba de superarla a base de puños y palos. Era de los pocos humanos que ya de por sí conocía Reikai por las visiones que había tenido ya desde niño. Koenma sospechaba que era un lejano descendiente de un Reigen, puesto que su poder y sensibilidad espiritual era cincuenta veces más agudo que cualquier humano; sabía que tenía una hermana mayor y que su poder le superaba, una tal Shizuru, pero no la había llegado a conocer nunca.

Finalmente salió otra persona. Koenma lo conocía ya de vista e incluso había hablado con él un par o tres de veces, pero de no ser así estaba seguro que hubiera pensado que era una mujer. Dicha persona se llamaba Shuichi Minamino, también humano y con poderes psíquicos (pese a no ser tan fuertes como Kuwabara) y era, si era posible, aún más llamativo que Kuwabara solo que esta vez no por un juicio pobre. Shuichi Minamino era muy atractivo y su rostro era casi inhumano, pese a serlo completamente; tenía la cara en forma de lágrima invertida, la piel algo morena y con el rostro tan hermoso como los Reigen. Sus ojos eran del color verde de la esmeralda, alargados en forma de almendra con largas y oscuras pestañas; su nariz era alargada y recta, ligeramente respingona, y sus labios finos y rosados. Su cabello era rojo y largo, rebelde y liso con las puntas ligeramente rizadas que le caía hasta un poco por encima de la cintura y quedaba recogido en una cola de caballo; esa vez, notó Koenma, se había alisado un poco más el cabello. Vestía, por supuesto, como sus dos compañeros, su rostro rubí y esmeralda contrastando con el negro, a diferencia del blanco de Yusuke y de Kuwabara.

Koenma le tenía envidia, por así decirlo. Era más alto que él, ligeramente más estrecho de hombros pero conservando una figura y un rostro casi femeninos, una cintura y caderas delgadas y piernas largas; sabía, además, que era un humano catalogado como _perfecto_. Shuichi no trabajaba para él, sino que directamente servía las órdenes de su padre: el único humano que se había mostrado lo suficientemente _perfecto_ para ocupar tal cargo, y además tenía el mismo papel para el Emperador Gonzo, de Ningenkai. No solo tenía una apariencia agradable (recordaba con vergüenza y amargura su fascinación cuando lo vio por primera vez, confundiéndolo con una mujer), sino que era un genio en cuanto a los dones de lógica, estrategia, deducción y ciencias (se especializaba en biología) habiendo entrado en la universidad a los trece años; y terminado ya la carrera de doctor a los diecisiete y emprendido la carrera de psicología que terminó recientemente, a los 19 años, un año mayor que sus acompañantes, y le quedaba un año para terminar de estudiar derecho. Ocupaba el cargo de estratega y hombre de confianza de su padre y el Emperador, y encontraba tiempo para seguir estudiando y estar por su familia.

Tan sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos sobre los cuatro que habían salido, que hasta que no sonaron los aplausos, vitoreo y silbidos de los Reigen, Koenma no alcanzó ver a la novia. Su futura mujer.

_«Es… muy hermosa…»_ pensó anonadado.

* * *

–Wow… esto es impresionante… –susurró Keiko Yukimura mientras miraba por la ventana y admiraba los cambios en el paisaje desde que cruzaron la frontera– No me puedo creer que esto está escondido, es como haber entrado en el paraíso.

–Ya, porque tú entras aquí cuando estás viva, pero llegas a entrar muerta y no te parece tan hermoso –musitó Yusuke Urameshi con la voz suficientemente alta como para que ella lo oyera y frunciera el entrecejo, pero Yusuke no dejó que lo interrumpiera–. Pero psé, cuando entras en vida es bastante agradable.

–¡Gracias por llevarme como dama de honor, Botan-chan¡Lástima que Shizuru-san no quisiera venir… no sabe lo que se ha perdido! –exclamó la morena mirando a su compañera, que miraba resignada, casi tristemente, por la ventana– ¿Botan-chan?

–Pues es una suerte que no haya venido… –maldijo Kazuma Kuwabara bajo el aliento, imaginándose a su hermana moviéndose nerviosamente tratando de calmar esas ansias de fumar dentro de la limusina y pagando su mal humor con él, su hermano menor– Botan-san¿estás bien?

–¿Eh? Ah… ah, sí, un poco cansada… no logré dormir mucho anoche.

Su voz, cansada y melancólica no engañó a ninguna de las cuatro personas que se sentaban con ella en la parte de atrás del coche blanco; sus padres habían decidido quedarse delante mientras el Emperador Gonzo conducía (un hábito extraño). Los ojos violeta de ella estaban ligeramente empeñados en lágrimas, pero lograba mantenerlas y no dejar que estropeara el maquillaje que tanto rato había costado ponerle. De los cuatro con ella, sólo Shuichi Minamino parecía indiferente ante el estado de ánimo de la hija del Emperador, pero era además el que menos la conocía y con el que menos contacto había tenido.

Yusuke y Kazuma, ya antes de que se convirtieran oficialmente en el vínculo de detectives entre Reikai y Ningenkai, habían sido muy amigos de Botan, incluso mejores amigos. Keiko, a la que había conocido por medio de Yusuke, había sido una hermana para ella; durante esos diecisiete había confiado en ellos tres como en nadie, así que por eso ella nunca encontraba la forma de engañarles efectivamente.

–Ya veo… es normal. Bueno, anima esa cara que si sonrieras estarías realmente preciosa… lo que daría yo por estar tan guapa –dijo Keiko sinceramente mientras le cogía la mano, las dos enguantadas y le daba un suave apretón.

Sin duda las palabras de Keiko eran ciertas y ninguno de los chicos se hubiera atrevido a negarlo. Su rostro rosado había adquirido un color algo más pastel y sus ojos violetas quedaban marcados con un lápiz de ojos violeta pastel, junto con un brillo de labios rosado, dándole el verdadero aspecto de un ángel. Su cabello, con flequillo largo, estaba totalmente echado hacia atrás sin que un solo mechón escapara de su complicado mono de jazmines, cintas blancas y trenzas, tan solo habían dos mechones azules que caían por delante de su oreja hacia la altura de su pecho. Envuelto en el moño estaba el magnífico velo occidental con varias capas, impresionantemente voluminoso y, pese a la suavidad y rigidez, adquiría formas de cascada hasta pasadas las rodillas.

El vestido era uno que había sido diseñada para ella específicamente. Su pecho estaba apretado como el vestido de Keiko, pero el ligero escote quedaba mucho más discreto y dejaba a la imaginación las formas bonitas que ya tenía en realidad. La tela se apretaba a su piel, adhiriéndose y brillante, de color blanco resplandeciente, casi fosforescente. Las mangas llegaban hacia la mitad de su antebrazo, apretados hasta el codo y luego anchos y libres, con formas volantes en los bordados que caían en forma de punta hasta la cadera, con un poco de redondez añadida en los hombros, ya de por sí finos y esbeltos; y sus manos estaban cubiertos por unos guantes de muñeca del mismo color, discretos y sencillos. A partir de su cintura caía una falda ancha y larga, pasados los pies y la parte trasera un poco más larga, con dos pequeñas telas que se sujetaban simétricamente desde delante de su cintura hasta media espalda, dejando una pequeña cascada de tela sedosa; cruzándose habían otras dos ropas largas, algo más que la falda en sí a cada lado, de su cintura y caía libremente hasta el suelo, solo adherido a media falda con un lazo en forma de flor.

La tela era, al parecer y a primera vista blanca, pero si uno se fijaba con atención vería las líneas azules que tramaban el vestido con formas pálidas, casi fantasmagóricas, creando olas casi sensuales y flores brillantes y resplandecientes. Estos tejidos se oscurecían ligeramente en las puntas del cuello, las mangas, cintura y falda, complicándose serenamente y dejándose ver, admirando a todo quién lo contemplaba. Acompañados de los hilos, habían también verdaderos jazmines modificados científicamente para desarrollar unos pétalos turquesa pastel (del proyecto de las flores se ocupó el mismo Shuichi Minamino) con hojas de seda de un tono aún más oscuro, pero ni rozando el color del cielo.

–Pareces una princesa… –murmuró Keiko tras mirarla fijamente, y luego rió nerviosamente– Perdona, sé que eres la hija del Emperador y eso, es solo que siempre me he imaginado a las princesas de los cuentos de mi abuela como tú.

–Gracias –dijo Botan tímidamente.

La mirada de soslayo que le dedicó a Kazuma, que charlaba con Yusuke quedó totalmente desapercibida por los ojos de su amiga, pero no por Shuichi, que lo ignoró encogiéndose discretamente de hombros.

Aunque había una persona que sí lo sabía, Botan no se lo había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Keiko que lo sabía absolutamente todo sobre ella… pero la hija del Emperador nunca confesó que no quería casarse, que no deseaba contraer matrimonio a un hombre que ni siquiera conocía… que no quería casarse a menos que fuera con él, con Kazuma.

¿Cuándo empezó todo eso¿Cuándo decidió que le gustaba Kazuma? Estaba segura de que podría contárselo a la morena, pero tenía miedo que Kazuma se enterara por cualquier otro medio, como si admitiéndolo susurrando a oreja fuera lo mismo que gritar y crear pancartas. La verdad es que su afecto a Kazuma siempre fue grande, a él lo conoció mucho antes que Yusuke y Keiko, ya que él era su criado personal.

Hasta los nueve años la había cuidado una mujer llamada Atsuko Urameshi que era, precisamente, la madre de Yusuke; pero justo después de cumplir su noveno cumpleaños ocurrió algo terrible (no sabía el qué, pero no se atrevía a preguntárselo a Yusuke) y la mujer tuvo que dejar su puesto. En su lugar apareció Shizuru, la hermana de Kazuma Kuwabara, y ella siempre había sido desde entonces como una hermana mayor en la que podía confiar. No es que no confiara en su madre, Kazuha; pero le era más fácil hablar de sus cosas con la mujer de cabello castaño claro que con su progenitora. No había pasado ni medio año cuando un día, Shizuru llevó con ella su hermano y pasaron el día los tres juntos, y a partir de ese día todos serían los más excitantes de su vida con la perspectiva de ver al pelirrojo. Su atracción hacia él había empezado con un capricho de nena, pero pronto fue creciendo y su amigo fue ocupando gran parte de su corazón.

Shizuru era la que sabía sobre sus sentimientos. Botan, por supuesto, no le había contado nada, pero el día de su duodécimo cumpleaños la mujer fue directa al grano y le preguntó sobre sus sentimientos hacia su hermano; no cabe decir que Botan estaba sorprendida pero sabiendo que no engañaría a Shizuru se lo contó y le hizo jurar mil veces que no diría nada a nadie (aún sabiendo que no lo haría). Es más, a partir de entonces, más de una vez decía que había enfermado o que tenía otras cosas que hacer para no ir a cuidarla y enviaba a su hermano. Así esa maravillosa amistad entre ellos creció, pero ella no se vio con las fuerzas para confesarle su amor y, por supuesto, siempre tenía ese pensamiento romántico en que los hombres son los que tienen que dar el primer paso.

¿Qué sentía Kazuma por ella?

Lo miró disimuladamente el resto del viaje, observándole discretamente mientras fingía mirar por la ventana. Acertó ver que Kazuma le dedicaba alguna mirada furtiva, a la que acompañaba con una sonrisa tímida y continuaba hablando con Yusuke, cada vez más ruborizado. Claro que también Yusuke y Keiko la miraban, pero esa alegría que sentía cuando sus ojos negros chocaban con ella y a la vez la tristeza de saber que no era una mirada enamorada lo que la recibía, le producía un sabor totalmente agria en los labios.

–Ya hemos llegado –comentó Shuichi de pronto, sobresaltándolos a todos. De los que estaban dentro, él era el que había permanecido las dos horas totalmente callado y sin mostrar interés alguno en los detectives, la hija del emperador o la amiga de ésta. Tenía una voz fría e insensible, como si el mero hecho de estar allá le resultase aburrido. Botan nunca lo había comprendido, era demasiado extraño, y lo que menos aún, era que Shuichi Minamino era el otro mejor amigo de Kazuma cuando apenas hablaba.

–Ah, se me ha pasado el tiempo volando –admitió Kazuma sonriéndoles a todos–. Tíos, si digo que me gusta Ningenkai… la verdad es que Reikai me deja mudo.

–Vamos pues, aquí hay una novia lista para casarse –exclamó Yusuke.

Botan miró por la ventana, percibiendo de inmediato la multitud de personas bellas que la rodeaban… de inmediato sintiéndose pequeña y fea. Un sentimiento de terror recorrió sus venas como horchata fría y tenía la sensación de que sudaba a mares. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, casi le resultaba imposible pestañear, y sabía que debía parecer una idiota con la boca abierta en una mueca de terror y angustia. Creyó que se iba a morir cuando sintió de repente una luz muy brillante rodearla y envolver el interior del coche mientras salían uno a uno.

Yusuke y Kazuma le ofrecían la mano para bajar y ella los tomó más por instinto que por pensar en ello.

Bajó el coche y trató de serenarse.

* * *

–Ah, Yukina, guapa, estás aquí –vino la voz rasposa del murciélago, Kuronue, mientras abría la enorme puerta que le conducía a una de las salas más pequeñas del castillo. La sala era rectangular, la pared de la puerta más reducida que la de las esquinas, y toda la habitación era de piedra excepto algunos materiales de madera que era el inmueble. Siempre le sorprendió a Kuronue que el Primer Ladrón, el Zorro Plateado, Youko Kurama, nunca se gastara su inacabable dinero en el propio palacio. _«Hay habitaciones tan feas que apenas las ratas podrían vivir.»_ Pensó amargamente, sabiendo de sobras que la habitación en la que estaba no era la peor de todas. Lo que más odiaba de todo es que una de las esclavas que trabajaban por ellos, los ladrones, tuviera que vivir en unas condiciones tan pésimas.

–Kuronue-sama –dijo sorprendida, torpemente dejando caer la tela que cosía con sus delicadas manos y haciéndole una pronunciada, casi exagerada, reverencia, manteniendo la cabeza gacha–. No estaba esperando su visita.

La chica, Yukina, era una Koorime, una dama de hielo de las que vivían en la isla flotante de Makai, cerradas en su mundo y sin abrirles las puertas a nadie que no fuera de las suyas. La población Koorime era femenina, no había ni un solo varón en toda la especie viviente y se rumoreaba que todos los que nacían (algo que era demasiado extraño) eran asesinados cruelmente ante los ojos de la madre. Otro de los rumores que corrían era la asexualidad de ellas, que según Kuronue, era una verdadera lástima puesto que todas ellas eran bonitas. Él mismo había pasado por la Isla Flotante de Hyuga y había robado alguno de sus tesoros, violando a las mujeres que la parecían más guapas y apetecibles.

–No te he avisado –dijo pícaramente mientras cerraba la gran puerta detrás de él, apoyándose y quedando una posición casi obscena: los ojos y la boca entreabiertos, los brazos desplegados y dedos en forma de garra; y las piernas separadas, dobladas ligeramente y con un pie más cerca del otro. Yukina apartó la mirada, sabiendo de sobras lo que insinuaba esa posición e instintivamente congeló la habitación.

Yukina, al ser una Koorime, poseía los poderes del hielo y podía bajar la temperatura a voluntad y eso normalmente le confería la posibilidad de congelar totalmente a sus enemigos y romper el hielo, rompiendo a la vez la persona que contenía. Pese a todo, esa trampa no funcionaba con esos tres ladrones… eran demasiado fuertes y era como si ni siquiera notaran el cambio de temperatura en su piel. Y ahora el vapor que escapaba de los labios húmedos de Kuronue le daba aún más miedo. Se encogió y se arrinconó contra la pared, sabiendo de sobras que era inútil tratar de zarparse de Kuronue cuando éste se encendía de lujuria, pero aún así apartándose del camino y posando sus pálidos brazos delante de ella, agarrando el kimono simple verde-azulado que llevaba para atarlo más a su cuerpo. Una de sus manos se quedó en el obi, presionándolo contra su estómago y obligando a que se quedara con ella. Sus pies, descalzos, pasaban por encima del hielo sin notar la temperatura que ella misma había provocado, los dedos de sus pies curvados instintivamente, a la desesperada tratando de hacerse más pequeña.

Pero no funcionaba… Kuronue seguía avanzando hacia ella en movimientos silenciosos, llenos de gracia… pero terriblemente amenazantes. Una vez la tuvo arrinconada contra la pared, y presionando su pequeño y delgado cuerpo contra el suyo, obligando a que ella descansara su cabeza en su estómago, la cogió del mentón y obligó a que sus ojos se encontraran.

De todas las veces que veía a Yukina (que no eran tantas como le gustaba… y especialmente cuando Hiei estaba cerca, que no soportaba la lujuria del murciélago) nunca había aburrido ver esos ojos… grandes, expresivos… y rojos como dos rubíes. Sus pestañas, largas, enmarcaban la forma de sus ojos perfectamente redondos y le daba un brillo hermoso… ah, si es que parecía que el Kitsune no sabía qué era la verdadera belleza de dos rubíes ni que los tuviera delante. Su nariz era pequeña y respingona, seguida de unos labios finos y delicados, tenuemente rosas y brillantes; con su hermoso y pequeño rostro envuelto por una mata de pelo verdoso con flequillo largo, totalmente recogido en una cola de caballo en la nuca aparte de dos gruesos mechones delante de sus orejas… tan apetecibles.

Kuronue adoraba los días que Hiei no estaba. Al Kitsune no le importaba que Kuronue se aprovechara de las esclavas que tenían, ya que él mismo a veces las requería y pocas de las que elegían volvían con vida; pero parecía que no le interesaba esa pequeña reliquia que Kuronue había encontrado el día que violó a varias Koorime cuando estaba en celo. Hiei, en cambio, no soportaba la constante necesidad sexual del murciélago y más de una vez le había amenazado con que si seguía tan lujurioso un día le arrancaría la cabeza. Ante eso, el jefe, el Zorro Plateado, le había pedido –amenazado– al murciélago que se contuviera mientras el demonio de fuego estuviera presente porque no quería discusiones en su grupo.

El beso fue forzado, violento, sacando de la chica una exclamación de dolor y desagrado; pero Kuronue no se apartó y continuó moviendo sus labios ferozmente contra las de ella, hiriéndola, e introduciendo su lengua en su boca, rozando sus dientes y sus encías, chupando la lengua de ella salvajemente haciendo que ella se quejara más… pero aún las ganas que tenía Yukina de morderlo, sabía que pasaría lo mismo que ocurrió la última vez que probó esa estrategia.

Las heridas se le habían curado ya gracias a una mano anónima que dejaba vendajes y óleos en su habitación cada anochecer; pero en su tiempo habían sido terriblemente violentas, las marcas moradas y negras contra su piel claramente chillando al que las viera el dolor que le transmitía a su portadora. Había recibido un brazo roto, con los dedos casi destrozados, varias costillas rotas o dañadas, un hombro dislocado y un esguince en el tobillo de una vez; y de no ser por esa persona anónima seguramente hubiera muerto o le quedarían recordatorios de sus heridas.

Había mordido fuertemente la lengua de Kuronue, con la intención de partírsela y que muriera desangrado (seguramente ella también perecería… pero no le importaba, lo que le era más importante era su dignidad y trabajar como esclava no era lo que ella consideraría _digno_) pero el contacto de sus dientes contra el murciélago no había sido suficiente… con unos reflejos impensables Kuronue la apartó evitando recibir esa herida mortal y le dio una paliza horrible mientras la violaba una y otra vez. Sin duda… Kuronue era un verdadero sádico, aunque entre las esclavas se rumoreaba su tendencia masoquista en el lecho del Zorro Plateado.

Yukina pensaba en todo esto normalmente, dispuesta a que el status quo del murciélago fuera lo más bajo y patético posible dentro de su mente, mientras trataba de ignorar el dolor y dejar de gritar… había empezado a acostumbrarse a ello y casi no lloraba esas gemas de hielo que las Koorime dejaban ir, uno de los tesoros más preciados en Makai –lágrimas materializadas de Koorime.

Es más, ya ni gritaba.

* * *

**Notas de Autor: **¡Ya hemos llegado al primer capítulo! Y ha sido más difícil de escribir de lo que pensaba… aunque por suerte no tanto como el Prólogo. No sé cómo continuaré, pero intentaré que la historia no se vuelva un cliché (es que no los soporto).

Tres Mundos es una trilogía que consiste en tres partes, de los cuales solo tengo la trama total y el nombre de la primera parte (obviamente: las manos del demonio).

* * *

Web YYH: www . reikai-tantei-files . tk 

(Temporalmente cerrado... pero visitad igualmente)


	3. El contraataque, el diablo de Makai

**Disclaimer:** Yu Yu Hakusho y sus personajes son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi. Escribo este fic sin ánimos de lucro por lo que no me considero violadora de ninguna ley. Me considero, eso sí, propietaria de todos los OOCC que hayan en esta historia y su trama.

**Sumario:** AU Koenma, Príncipe de Reikai, está a prometido con Botan, de Ningenkai. Youko Kurama, Hiei Jaganshi y Kuronue deciden secuestrarla para sacar el mayor provecho. Koenma solo puede confiar en su detective y su compañero…

* * *

Tres mundos: Las manos del demonio

Capítulo Dos: El contraataque, el diablo de Makai

* * *

**HACIÉNDOSE** camino entre la multitud, Kazuma Kuwabara buscaba a su compañero que seguramente estaría hablando con alguien importante, de rango superior, sobre un tema más delicado que lo que le quería decir. Buscando a Shuichi Minamino con la mirada, a sabiendas que en ese mundo el mestizo medio-japonés no destacaba tanto, pero sabiendo también que lo podría localizar en cualquier parte; se hacía paso tratando de no molestar a la gente. La necesidad de ver a su compañero había incrementado muchísimo, y cada vez sentía más ganas de hablar con él. Vio pasar a Keiko corriendo de un lado a otro gritando el nombre de Urameshi, y acercándose a la zona donde _sabía_ que estaba Botan. No le hacía falta ser un genio y sabía de sobras que ahora la peliazul no tenía nada que ver con él. Ella iba a ser coronada reina en menos de tres cuartos de hora de los dos mundos, qué más le daba a la gente su opinión.

–Sufres por ella¿verdad? –el pelinaranja dio un pequeño respingo mientras se giraba para ver los ojos almendrados y tranquilos de su compañero. Estaban rodeados de una multitud que parecía luchar por moverse, pero con una gracia impensable que le obligaba a uno a recordar las palabras "el caos organizado"– ¿Prefieres que salgamos fuera unos momentos? Dentro de un cuarto de hora tengo una entrevista rápida con el Rey Enma y el Emperador Gonzo.

Kazuma, medio dolido por las últimas palabras, asintió y se hicieron un camino entre la multitud. Siguió al pelirrojo con el ritmo que éste establecía en ese lugar que seguramente conocería tan bien como la palma de su mano. Sabía de sobras que Shuichi Minamino era una persona terriblemente importante, siendo como era el consejero de dos de los tres reinos existentes. Su mente astuta y ágil le permitía planear estrategias de guerra y de negocios fascinantes y –por supuesto– eficaces; y Kazuma sabía mejor que nadie que si había alguien modelado para llevar como prejuicio la palabra _inteligente_ sería su mejor amigo. Lo habían sido desde siempre, amigos. Se conocieron durante los últimos cursos de primaria. Por entonces su hermana Shizuru ya era la canguro de Botan y él ya había ido a jugar con ella varias veces. Shuichi Minamino había acudido a su clase para ser entrevistado y para mostrar a los alumnos que si se aplicaban, uno sería tan inteligente como él; ya que con sus doce años se estaba preparando para entrar en carrera de medicina, que se sabía que era una de las más difíciles que había. Kazuma había quedado realmente impresionado con ese chico que parecía como cualquier otro, aparte de sus facciones casi supernaturales, con una belleza de chico que le había dejado aturdido por varios instantes; porque no solo tenía en sus ojos un brillo que le hacía parecer más sabio que su abuelo –que para él era la persona más inteligente de todo el mundo–, sino porque hablaba como un adulto y en su voz de niño eso era algo muy extraño.

Kazuma siempre se reiría de las fotos que tenía cuando los dos eran jóvenes. Shuichi se había dejado crecer el pelo a los catorce años, así que a los doce aún lo tenía corto como cualquier otro chico, algo largo en el flequillo, pero eso solo dejaba más claro que era un chico joven; su cara, algo más redonda y con las mejillas más suaves, expresaban una inocencia que ya no tenía.

–Se me nota mucho¿eh? –preguntó el más grande mirando a su compañero, que tenía la mirada fija en la persona de quién hablaban. Shuichi nunca se había mostrado interesado en ella pese a que siempre se dijera que era la mujer más hermosa de todo Ningenkai; finalmente asintió con la cabeza. Estaban sentados en un banco algo alejado de la multitud, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para observar a la gente. Botan seguía hablando con Keiko de lejos, tratando de seguir las conversaciones en las que se veía metida por obligación de su puesto; Kazuma le tenía compasión, sabía por ella misma que a ella le gustaba ser una persona libre, no verse vista obligada en una posición como la de casarse por motivos políticos. Botan en persona le había confesado que no quería casarse…

–Mucho.

De algún modo, Shuichi siempre había sido su protector. Cuando era pequeño, los niños siempre se metían con Kazuma por su estatura y por su rostro que se decía que era horrible, además de sus bromas pésimas por tratar de caer bien y sus terribles notas que pocas veces superaban el aprobado; pero el mismo día en que a Shuichi se le hizo la entrevista, uno de los grandullones de la clase se metió con él para que le diera el dinero del almuerzo. Kazuma se había negado, alegando que ese era el dinero que su hermana le había dado –que total, no lo usaría para un almuerzo sino que estaba ahorrando para comprar un regalo a Botan por su cumpleaños–y que no se lo daría, menos aún por fuerza bruta. El muchacho, un pesado del que ni recordaba el nombre, le había propinado un puñetazo que le hinchó el ojo durante una semana y media; pero lo que le previno que no acabar en el hospital fue ese pequeño chico, el prodigioso Minamino, que se había metido en medio y le había devuelto el ataque con una llave que no sabía si era de judo, de karate, aikido o quién-sabe-qué. Desde entonces, cuando vieron que Shuichi Minamino había protegido al desgraciado e inútil Kuwabara, éste fue más respetado.

Kazuma, eternamente agradecido, trató de averiguar más sobre ese chico al que no volvió a ver hasta dentro de un mes, cuando el Emperador Gonzo se presentaría formalmente ante él. Ese día Shuichi lo reconoció y Kazuma finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de agradecerle que le hubiera defendido, y lentamente se hicieron amigos hasta ese mismo día. Él era el único que conocía los verdaderos sentimientos de Kazuma respecto a la novia, y pese a nunca insistirle en el tema ni dándole buenos ni malos consejos (era muy ambiguo… y eso le ponía de los nervios), éste confiaba plenamente en su mejor amigo, que pese a no ser un gran hablador, sabía escuchar y analizar todos los problemas que se le planteaban con calma y sacar una solución de donde parecía no haberla.

–¿Sabes que la boda se celebra por fines políticos? –preguntó Shuichi, cruzándose de piernas y acomodándose en el bando de piedra pulida. Kazuma lo miró durante unos instantes, sabiendo de sobras que no recibiría compasión alguna por parte de su amigo, pero sí el peso suficiente como para obligarse a no exagerar sus problemas, melodramatizar, y hacer un espectáculo donde no las haya.

–Sí. Supongo que me da rabia que sea por eso. Si Botan-chan de verdad le quisiera no me molestaría tanto porque sería por su propia felicidad; pero… se ve obligada a ello y yo solo quiero que sea feliz –dijo sinceramente, mirando a la chica que se había ruborizado ante algún comentario estúpido de Urameshi–. Supongo que no quiero que se sienta utilizada…

–Ya. ¿Antepondrías la felicidad de Botan-san a la paz de los dos mundos? –preguntó de nuevo el astuto estudiante, dejando a su compañero sin palabras. Kazuma no le contestó, tan solo volvió a observar a la chica que había golpeado a Yusuke con el puño de una manera no muy agraciada, causando varias miradas de sorpresa entre la multitud Reigen.

Shuichi no desaprobaba los sentimientos de Kazuma como la mayoría de personas que lo hacían. Yusuke, otro de sus grandes amigos, pero no de aquellos a los que les cuentas tus sueños y pesadillas sin miedo a parecer ridículo; le había advertido muchas veces en contra de esa decisión, advirtiéndole que el destino de ella ya estaba forjado y que si seguía amándola de esa manera solo conseguiría hacerse daño. Era una visión realmente sabia, Kazuma lo sabía, pero Yusuke no sabía la profundidad de su amor y no comprendía que por mucho que lo quisiera: nunca conseguiría olvidarla. Shuichi y Shizuru, las dos personas que no habían tratado de convencerle que se fijara en otras chicas, le decían que no era una idea sensata, sí, pero de manera sutil y sin que pareciera un idiota. Shizuru siempre se las apañaba para dejar mal a Kazuma, pero ella era de las pocas que comprendía cómo funcionaba el corazón de su hermano; y Shuichi, su mejor amigo, sabía las profundidades de los sentimientos del chico.

–No… no lo sé. Yo solo quiero que sea feliz pero… pero quiero que todo esté en paz –dijo finalmente mirando a su amigo a los ojos, viendo la frialdad que caracterizaban esos orbes verdes muchas veces faltos de empatía, pero él sabía ver en el fondo un aprecio y una preocupación que muchos no podrían ni imaginar. Sabía que la actitud insensible de Shuichi era una fachada demasiado bien construida que más de una vez le había aturdido a él mismo, una cara de póquer que no se había quitado nunca y que Kazuma esperaba verla fuera, algún día, como muestra de su amistad; aunque esperaba pacientemente y nunca le pedía que le mostrara sus verdaderos pensamientos, se estaba impacientando a veces al ver que su rostro nunca dejaba ir más que una sonrisa hipócrita pero terriblemente verídica, y una mirada tranquila que escondía pensamientos que le alejaban del plano tridimensional.

–Hay veces en que una persona debe saber elegir –las respuestas normalmente nunca eran claras ni precisas, y eso obligaba a Kazuma a pensar en los posibles significados que podrían esconder.

–Creo que… desearé que encuentre la felicidad con ese hombre… –admitió después de un rato. Shuichi le devolvió una sonrisa que no sabía ni que había esbozado. Eran pocas las veces que Shuichi sonreía verdaderamente, sin aparentar esa máscara de frialdad que no se quitaba ni con él, y Kazuma opinaba que esa sonrisa, genuina, era la más bonita de todas; y agradecía mucho esa sinceridad que solo él había visto en ciertas ocasiones como esa.

–Me alegro.

–Gracias, tío –con una palmadita en el hombro, Shuichi se excusó diciendo que le esperaban, dejando a Kazuma sentado en el banco sin ser consciente de que en sus ojos habían lágrimas que, una vez percatadas, no escaparían de sus confines.

* * *

Escondido entre las sombras, Hiei el demonio, maestro del ojo maléfico, sonrió con arrogancia mientras miraba con desdén a los Reigen y Ningen que había en esa ceremonia tan abrumadora y que tantos dolores de cabeza había dado a los grupos rebeldes de Makai. Al Jaganshi le divertía muchísimo ver a esos Youkai estúpidos tratando por todos los medios hacerse con un poder demasiado grande para sus cabezas vacías. Ah no, el poder del mundo demoníaco iría a pasar a _sus_ manos, las suyas propias, las del murciélago y las del Zorro. Desde su posición observó a su presa: la queridísima hija del Emperador de Ningenkai, hablando tranquilamente con unos conocidos suyos y mirando nerviosamente a quién iba a ser el futuro rey de los dos mundos, Koenma, un tipo que le caía fatal pese a no haberlo conocido nunca personalmente.

Se estaba refugiando en las sombras del árbol más alto de la zona, solamente había visto uno más alto y ése era el preferido del Zorro plateado, un sauce enorme que debía medir, por lo menos, veinte metros de altura y tres de diámetro; protegido por un mar de rosales que florecían todo el año unas rosas perfectas de color plateado. Su nombre significaba, en la lengua de los demonios, la "sombra voladora" y él le daba motivo al nombre. Con una facilidad que los mejores demonios solo podían admirar, permanecía totalmente invisible bajo las sombras de ese abeto de donde podía ver absolutamente todo.

Tenía que esperar. Las órdenes de Youko Kurama habían sido precisas: _"Espera hasta que todos estén entretenidos mirando a los novios. Cuando nadie se lo espere, la coges y desapareces."_ Y él, cuidadoso, meticuloso y perfeccionista, y sabiendo que el plan del estúpido Zorro era perfecto e impecable, iba a hacer precisamente eso. Pero se estaba impacientando. Él era un demonio muy poderoso, aunque sin duda el Zorro lo era más. Tal vez era por eso, por lo que seguía a su lado y no lo traicionaba, y seguramente si lo planeaba éste lo descubriría y tomaría su cabeza en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Hiei dominaba el poder del fuego negro a su voluntad, un fuego mil veces más abrasador que el fuego rojo, el que se conocía en Ningenkai; o mil veces más capaz de dejar ciego que el fuego blanco de Reikai. En su brazo derecho, cubierto por unas vendas demoníacas y que confiscaban su poder, dormía un dragón que poseía una voluntad propia pero que lo respetaba como amo y señor.

¿Por qué seguía trabajando por el Zorro? Si era cierto que si lo traicionaba le asesinarían, era verdad que él era libre que marcharse y hacer las cosas a su manera; aunque eso significaba perder todo lo que poseía y, debía admitirlo, sus compañeros eran realmente útiles tanto en batalla como en estrategia política y social. Además, el murciélago tenía algo que él quería poseer.

Vio que la hija del emperador, Botan, hacía un gesto a la gente que les acompañaba y se iba a un rincón, de donde salía el consejero de los dos mundos y donde se encontraba un ningen cualquiera. Continuó observando y esperando impacientemente hasta el momento de la boda.

* * *

–Me pregunto por qué Kazuma está tan decaído… –murmuró Keiko mirando a Yusuke y señalando con la cabeza al pelirrojo, sentado en un banco con la cabeza gacha y los hombros caídos. Yusuke, que había estado pinchando sin compasión a Botan, alzó la mirada y se encontró con la figura triste de su amigo e hizo una mueca. Él conocía los sentimiento de Kazuma, igual que Keiko, y sabía que ese día sería algo parecido a un infierno para él. Botan había dejado que quejarse (Yusuke le había estado diciendo que con ese vestido y las flores la iban a "plantar") y con una mirada igual de triste que la que su amigo portaba lo observó.

–Iré a hablar con él… –dijo ella alejándose rápidamente de los dos, habiendo encontrado la excusa perfecta para acercarse a él sin parecer sospechoso… era cierto, quería hablar con él antes de casarse, y como era una romántica, declararse y decirle que pese a todo su amor por él nunca moriría; pero también era realista y le habían educado con un solo pensamiento en mente: la unificación de los Reikai y Ningenkai está por encima de todo, pues es lo que lleva a la paz y a la armonía. Sabiendo que no podría decírselo, se había dispuesto a contentarse con hablar con él y decirle que, pese a todo, serían _amigos_ (oh, Dios¿cómo era posible que esa palabra doliera tanto?) y que se tendrían siempre el uno al otro. Sus pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos cuando una fuerza hizo que soltara un grito y cayera hacia atrás, sobresaltada, con todo el peso sobre su trasero y las palmas de sus manos, situadas detrás de ella.

–Ah, perdone –vino una voz que al principio no reconoció, pero sabía que conocía. Cuando alzó los ojos se encontró con los verde esmeralda de Shuichi Minamino. El chico de inmediato se puso en pie, limpiándose el polvo que había caído en sus pantalones y le ofreció una mano a Botan, que la aceptó gratamente, levantándose agraciadamente–. No miraba por donde iba, por favor, disculpe mi torpeza, Botan-sama.

–N-No, yo también he sido muy torpe, gracias, Minamino-kun –dijo precipitadamente, dando golpecitos a su gran vestido nerviosamente. La presencia de Minamino era algo que la incomodaba bastante… sabía que era un personaje importante a pesar de su deslumbrante juventud, pero lo que más la inquietaba era siempre era mirada tranquila y serena, _demasiado_ tranquila y serena, como cuando alguien es observado y estudiando minuciosamente como en un laboratorio. Sus palabras siempre eran amables, pero carentes de sentimientos, ya fuera alegría, pena, rabia e incluso aburrimiento, como si estuviera hablando como un mero autómata– Ehh… discúlpeme, Minamino-kun, es que tengo prisa…

Y sin mirar por donde iba, pero sin chocar con nadie, fue corriendo hacia Kazuma. Éste seguía en el banco, con la mirada perdida entre la gente, observando una belleza de gente que aturdía, pero sus ojos no estaban fijos en ninguna persona y su mirada estaba demasiado triste como para disfrutar de tal maravilloso evento. Su traje, el esmoquin blanco, contrastaba alegremente con su cabello anaranjado y su piel rosada, y estaba un poco arrugada a la altura de articulaciones como hombros, codos y rodillas –seguramente no estaba acostumbrado a llevar ese tipo de ropa, y es que Botan imaginaba la incomodidad que debía de suponer… aunque nada peor que lo que ella misma llevaba, sin duda–. Cuando estaba a unos siete pasos de él, Kazuma alzó la mirada y se encontraron.

Fue un momento mágico, de aquellos que uno sólo crees que existen en los cuentos románticamente tontos; pero para Botan se le paró momentáneamente el tiempo, y, de algún modo, le ocurrió algo similar a Kazuma, que la observaba enmudecido entre aquella multitud de personas bellas en las que ella resaltaba como una musa entre chicas, una diosa entre mujeres. Recuperando el sentido, extrañada (nunca había sentido algo parecido en la mirada de Kazuma, una mirada con la que había percibido absolutamente todos sus sentimientos tales como una tristeza inexplicable y un amor cálido que, por algún motivo, sabía que estaba reservado a ella, la manzana prohibida del Paraíso), empezó a andar lentamente hacia él, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa junto a la Kazuma, que crecía con la misma lentitud pero fuerte, y cuando estuvieron a unos pasos él se levantó y le hizo una reverencia que, tal vez fuera por sus ojos sobrenaturalmente brillantes (¿lágrimas?) conmovió a la novia.

–Kazuma… ¿Estás solo? –le preguntó, sentándose en el banco muy cerca de él, observando como él se volvía a sentar, sin apartarse un solo centímetro. Él asintió sin articular nada concreto pero totalmente comprensible. Sus miradas se desviaron a la gran plaza que había delante de ellos y al fantástico palacio en que se celebraría la ceremonia; un palacio digno de una reina y un rey, pero no el sitio de los sueños de una romántica como Botan, que soñaba con casarse con el hombre que tenía al lado en una capilla pequeña para escapar de su mundo aristocrático y vivir con él apartados, lejos de todos, felices en un mundo pequeño pero grande para ellos, en un mundo donde daba igual si llovía todas las mañanas y tronaba las tardes, pues su mera presencia era el sol y la calidez del otro; y el saber que él la quería de un modo igual de cariñoso, seguramente que igual de apasionado, la llenaba de una alegría y una tristeza que desafiaba todo sentido de la razón. Le hacía feliz saber que se querían mutuamente y que se necesitaban para respirar; pero el dolor era demasiado cuando pensaba en la barrera social, una barrera estúpida e inútil que solo consigue hacer infeliz a la gente, que le prohibía estar con él. Por un momento tuvo ganas de levantarse y coger de la mano a Kazuma, subirse al carruaje y hacer la vida con la que había soñado desde pequeña, envuelta en mantas de seda pero sola y triste.

–Botan-san… –murmuró el hombre, sacándola de sus pensamientos– Escúchame… sé… creo que sé qué es lo que piensas pero tú no debes… no, tienes que… Botan-san… –a cada palabra, su voz se debilitaba al ver que Botan abría los ojos incrédulamente– Debes tratar de ser feliz… yo estaré siempre por ti, yo siempre estaré contigo y aunque no se me permita quererte… quiero que me creas que por tu felicidad sacrificaría mi vida.

–¡K-Kazuma…! –exclamó, pero él la interrumpió posando sus dedos suavemente en sus labios, removiéndolos lentamente y alzando su barbilla para que se miraran directamente a los ojos, quedando conmovidos por la belleza que desprendían y por los sentimientos tristes, descorazonadores, que habitaban en sus orbes.

–Debemos poner en orden nuestras prioridades, Botan-san… por favor, prométeme que serás feliz.

Con un beso rápido y seco en los labios, un beso tan rápido que fue como si nunca hubiera existido y solo visto por los ojos atentos en la hija del emperador del demonio de las sombras, Hiei; Kazuma se levantó y desapareció entre la multitud tratando de mantener una cara firme a pesar de la penumbra que sentía dentro de sí.

* * *

–Le deseo mucha felicidad, Príncipe Koenma –dijo Shuichi mientras hacía una reverencia ligeramente exagerada al príncipe, que lo miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido a sabiendas que seguramente el pelirrojo se estaba burlando de él. Siempre hacía lo mismo y él lo sabía: tenía esa horrible manía de tratarlo con ese pequeño brillo en los labios que le gritaba sus risas silenciosas. A Koenma, Shuichi no le caía bien, y pese a que nunca lo admitiría sabía que era porque le tenía algo de envidia por todo lo bueno que decían de él y que dudaba que se las atribuyeran a sí, pero eso era algo que no podía decirle.

–Muchas gracias, Minamino-san –respondió el príncipe tratando de ser formal y amable, a la misma vez. Shuichi sonrió de nuevo con esa expresión que molestaba al príncipe, sintiéndose objeto de risa y burla. Desde siempre Shuichi le había inquietado pero no se atrevía a pedir su dimisión: reconocía que ninguna otra persona podría ejercer mejor el puesto del consejero real, tanto de Reikai como Ningenkai–. Espero que esté disfrutando de esta agradable fiesta.

–Oh, sí, Príncipe Koenma –dijo éste, con otra reverencia exagerada–. Realmente será una velada _inolvidable_. Por la unión final entre Reikai y Ningenkai tras diez años de alianza, por supuesto.

Y con una risa silenciosa Shuichi se giró y se marchó, dejando a un inquieto príncipe detrás, preguntándose por esa curiosa entonación cuanto describió qué sería de la velada; incluso le había parecido por un momento, por estúpido que fuere repetírselo, que los ojos del pelirrojo habían cambiado súbitamente de color dejando paso a un amarillo brillante y oscuro… _«Debo de estar cansado y estoy alucinando.»_ Se dijo frotándose la frente. _«En realidad no ha dicho nada extraño… es solo que el estrés está acabando conmigo, eso es… es el estrés de todo esto… me lo ha parecido todo…»_ Suspiró inquieto pues estaba seguro de que esa alucinación había sido demasiado real pero… ¿Acaso no todas las alucinaciones eran verosímiles? Empezó a caminar hacia sus padres, sabiendo que la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo de un momento a otro. _«Debería ir a hablar con la novia… pero es que…»_ Claro que si tenía que casarse con ella debía por lo menos cruzar un par de palabras que no fueran las torpes introducciones del principio.

Tan enfrascado estaba en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta que había chocado con alguien hasta que cayó al suelo y se giró molesto a ver quién había sido y se sorprendió de ver allí a Kazuma Kuwabara con la cara cubierta por las sombras de sus rizos, sin siquiera girarse o disculparse para seguir andando. Hizo una mueca de disgusto, levantándose por sí solo antes de que nadie se fijara en él y lo viera en el suelo (curioso que era su boda y nadie se molestaba en hablarle a él, tanto le tenían como a alguien divino y superior que no se veían dignos de intercambiar con él una o dos palabras… la soledad del Príncipe puede llegar a ser realmente devastador) y se preguntó qué habría causado a Kazuma para que se comportara de esa forma (él era un chico muy amable y muy dulce, nunca lo había visto con una cara como esa y nunca había hecho daño a nadie sin disculparse al menos diez veces después) antes de girarse y topar de lleno con una Reigen que conocía muy bien.

Ayame era su nombre y se conocían muy bien, pese a que una discusión hacía un tiempo atrás había enfriado su relación y ahora solo se podían mirar a los ojos dos segundos antes de apartar la mirada, o avergonzados o molestos por el otro; casi olvidando que un año atrás entre los dos creció algo parecido a una pequeña aventura de amor platónico. Ella era realmente atractiva, como lo era toda Reigen, pero en sus ojos cabía algo más que sabiduría y experiencia, cabían además sentimientos genuinos que conservaba de su vida humana que había sido una completa tragedia, y había sido esa mirada tan humana en un cuerpo de Reigen lo que había llamado la atención al príncipe la primera vez que ella se presentó ante él, ella dos años mayor, y lo que había desarrollado de nuevo el principio de la continuación de la segunda parte de su triste historia.

Su piel era morena, ligeramente pálida y con un rubor natural en las mejillas que acentuaban la forma en forma de lágrima invertida de su cara y sus pómulos elevados. Sus ojos, aquellos que habían cautivado al Príncipe, eran pequeños pero siempre estaban muy abiertos, con forma de almendra y con pestañas gruesas y largas de color negro que contrastaban con unos orbes de color marino, entre verde, azul y gris y con una expresividad que solo conservan los niños pequeños; que conducían a una nariz pequeña y recta, respingona pero no tanto, y dejaba paso a labios finos con las puntas superiores muy marcadas y el labio inferior más grueso, con marcas de mucho cuidado en el brillo rosado y la piel que los recubría, inquebrantable. Su cabello era también algo que le había sorprendido, demasiado acostumbrado a colores pasteles contrastaba enormemente el color negro realmente azabache, largo y liso, ligeramente curvado hacia dentro en las puntas perfectamente cuidadas, largo y a la altura de las clavículas por delante, y recogido en la nuca en un moño perfectamente adornado con algunas flores blancas con pecas rojas en las puntas, con la forma parecida al lirio y las anteras de color dorado; pero él se lo había visto suelto y era largo hasta la cintura, brillante y sedoso… Ese día estaba maquillada, su cara había quedado emblanquecida por culpa del maquillaje y sus labios habían acentuado su rojo, sus ojos adornados con una línea lila pastel que remarcaba ese color tan inusual pero cautivador de sus ojos.

No vestía sus ropas de costumbre, una túnica parecida a un kimono japonés, sino que llevaba un traje que le había dejado sin aliento. No era tan bonito ni tan trabajado como la de su madre, la reina, pero tenía una forma y se adaptaba tan bien a ella que no podía evitar mirarla durante más tiempo del que hubiera requerido pasar un vistazo rápido. Era un traje azul metálico, plateado y azul claro degradado, muy apretado en la cintura mostrándola tan delgada como era y su falda cayendo por debajo de sus tobillos, mostrando los zapatos negros y con la punta en un ángulo cerrado, seguramente levantando sus talones (que por eso la veía más alta de lo normal). La falda era azul metálica, con bordados en forma de flores grandes y con trazos pincelados plateados y sombreados con azul claro; su pecho estaba cubierto por una forma parecida al corsé, apretando los pechos que sabía que eran voluminosos y suaves mostrando un escote que dejaba intuir pero imposibilitaba la bella realidad que escondía, y unida a los brazos por un trazo vertical en el hombro, dejando mangas apretadas hasta el codo y abiertas hasta el antebrazo por un corte en la parte inferior de la manda. Los bordes de todo el vestido tenía unos volantes no muy violentos, en forma de arco ancho y pequeño por encima de sus dos pechos, sus mangas y su falda.

–A-Ay… –cuando se dio cuenta ella ya se había girado y se había marchado, dejándole en la mente sus ojos llenos de dolor y de furia, demasiado brillantes para ser su mirada normal, y recordándole esos mismos ojos igual de brillantes pero fatigados de amor y placer.

–¡EEEHHH! –esa voz le interrumpió de ir a buscarla, pues sabía que Yusuke Urameshi solo llamaría así a alguien que conociera, y tenía la sensación de que era a él a quién llamaba. Se giró y vio que, en efecto, su detective se acercaba con una gran sonrisa en los labios dirigidos a él– ¡Eh, Koenma! Tío¿a qué viene esa cara? –exclamó acercándose y dándole una palmadita en el hombro, sorprendiendo al príncipe con su fuerza bruta– Oops… perdona, olvidaba que eras un debilucho…

–¡Eh, Yusuke¡Soy tu jefe, no puedes hablarme así! –exclamó Koenma irritado, a sabiendas de lo que decía se le antojaba igual al detective que nunca había comprendido que él era el jefe y siempre lo trababa como a un igual. En realidad no lo molestaba… era de las pocas personas que no lo trataban de manera especial, que lo trataban como a un igual sin añadir el –sama que había llegado a detestar en su juventud cuando se le prohibía tener amigos. Yusuke lo sabía, y por eso se negaba a dejar de tratarlo de tú, acercándose a su espacio personal que nadie hubiera siquiera pensado en invadir,… en realidad con Yusuke era de las pocas personas con las que sentía realmente a gusto.

–Venga ya, tío, ahórrate los sermones… ¡Eh¡Que es tu boda, tío, anímate¡Por lo menos sabes que no te quedarás soltero de por vida! –dijo riéndose abiertamente de la cara indignada del príncipe, que no podía evitar reírse con él por dentro– Hay muchos hombres que desearían casarse con Botan… es de las mejores tías que he conocido en mi vida, y no solo porque es guapa, sino porque tiene un corazón de oro… chaval, trátamela bien.

–Eh… sí…

Koenma sospechaba algo, sabía que Yusuke no era de los que echaban cumplidos a la gente ni siquiera cuando no estaban presentes, siempre prefería quejarse en voz alta para hacerse el prepotente, pero esa vez había algo en su voz y en su cara que indicaba que hablaba en serio, que era verdad que se preocupaba por la felicidad de su futura esposa y que seguramente era verdad que habían personas que la querían pero tenían que verse subyugados por otros de _mayor rango social_, como le había pasado a Ayame e incluso a su madre (claro que a ella la cosa le fue bien). En la voz de Yusuke había una seriedad poco habitual en él y supo que tenía que tomarse sus palabras en serio, así que las recordó, asintiendo seriamente.

–¡Eh, no me mires tan serio, tío, alégrate! –exclamó Yusuke dándole otra palmadita cariñosa pero demasiado fuerte– Oops… perdón –dijo cuando Koenma perdió momentáneamente el equilibrio– ¿Has hablado con Botan alguna vez¿Ya la has conocido?

–N-No… aún no…

–¡A qué demonios esperas¡Vamos, te llevaré a ella! Si te tienes que casar tienes que por lo menos decirle "hola" antes del "sí" definitivo¿no? Joder… si es que los príncipes sois tontos¿eh?

–¡YUSUKE! –exclamó Koenma exasperado– Hoy estás insoportable… –pero no pudo evitar reír y dejar que el estrés desapareciera ante cada carcajada. Yusuke, como comprendiendo a Koenma, sonrió de forma pícara y lo cogió de la muñeca, casi arrastrándolo hasta donde estaba seguro que estaba la hija del emperador, Botan, su prometida y futura esposa; de repente se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y tuvo que tragar saliva con fuerza cuando la vio entre la multitud, hablando con esa otra chica, quién sabía que era su mejor amiga con solo mirarla y amiga de la infancia de Yusuke, Keiko Yukimura. Tal vez fue cosa de su imaginación, pero la primera impresión que tuvo al verla fue la de rabia y tristeza y comprobó que sus ojos amatistas eran tan expresivas como las de Ayame y no supo descifrar si esos sentimientos provenían de los ojos de ella o tal vez de su propia frustración… o tal vez las dos cosas. De tal modo, haciendo tripas corazón avanzaron hacia ellas con sonrisas grandes y entonces fue cuando Koenma pudo ver realmente sus ojos.

* * *

–Botan-chan… ¿estás bien? –preguntó Keiko mirando a Botan preocupadamente; su amiga había estado terriblemente silenciosa desde que se acercó a ella tras ver que Kazuma pasaba por su lado tan rápido como una flecha. En realidad ella intuía que Botan sentía algo por Kazuma, pero nunca se lo preguntó. Era su mejor amiga, o eso creía, y compartían secretos… pero siempre que Keiko le preguntaba sobre su interés romántico ella se evadía de la pregunta como podía y acababan hablando de lo suyo con Yusuke. En un principio eso dolía a la morena que sentía como si no quisiera confiar en ella, pero el paso del tiempo le mostró que en realidad Botan la quería mucho pero no tenía el valor de admitirlo en voz alta. Después de todo… ella nunca había confesado los sentimientos que sentía hacia Yusuke abiertamente así que ese sentimiento de rabia desapareció rápidamente pues no era quién para juzgarla si ella misma tampoco había hablado sobre sus sentimientos. Keiko se prometió una vez que le diría la verdad a Botan (pese a que estaba segura que lo sabía ya, pero quería decírselo abiertamente y en persona) pero ese día aún estaba por llegar.

–¿Eh? Ah… Sí… (9) –dijo distraídamente, mirándola y parpadeando, tratando de disimular un malestar que Keiko sabía que estaba ahí. Como buena amiga, Keiko se había prometido nunca forzar a su amiga a decirle lo que no quisiera decirle, pero sabía de buenas a primeras que su amiga tenía que saber que no quería que le mintiera. Así que, sonriendo débilmente, Keiko respondió:

–Botan-chan… –Keiko la cogió de la mano y la apretó gentilmente. Botan apartó la mirada inconscientemente y Keiko volvió a apretar– Está bien que no me lo quieras contar, pero no me mientas…

–Perdona… –le respondió la novia devolviendo el apretón. Las dos se sonrieron, una para animar a la otra y la otra tratando de convencerla que sí, que estaba bien o que, por lo menos, iba a estarlo– Es que… he tenido que despedirme de alguien que es muy importante para mí… –admitió. Keiko la escuchaba, sorprendida, sabiendo que de la única persona de la que podría estar hablando era Kazuma, pero no preguntó y dejó que su amiga continuara su charla– Supongo que me… ha costado.

Las manos de Botan temblaban furiosamente dentro de la suya y Keiko se arrepintió de haber sacado del tema. La acarició la mano con el pulgar, para decirle que no hacía falta que le contara nada pero Botan asintió como para decirle que lo sabía pero que _quería_ que lo supiera.

–¿Vamos a sentarnos? –preguntó Keiko envolviéndola en un abrazo delicado, con mucho cuidado por no destrozar el vestido. Botan se sacudía, causado seguramente por los sollozos que ansiaban salir a la luz, pero la situación se lo impedía. Ninguna lágrima cayó de sus confines pero se habían agrupado causando un quemazón en los ojos, forzando a la hija del emperador cerrar los ojos y apretarse contra el cuerpo de Keiko, doblándose para acomodarse en sus pequeños pechos como una niña que ansía que la toquen y la acaricien. Keiko sintió remordimiento por sacar el tema… y pena, mucha pena, porque en los momentos en que su amiga necesitaba desahogarse se veía atrapada en un conflicto político en que ella jugaba como una pieza de ajedrez, teniendo que casarse a la voluntad (recordó que en ningún momento Botan se había mostrado entusiasta o animada ante la idea de unirse en matrimonio con un Príncipe, mas se había mostrado triste y soñadora e inconscientemente sus ojos iban a parar en Kazuma…); no podía derramar ni una sola lágrima sin que nadie lo notara. Sentía compasión por su amiga y dio un pequeño respingo cuando vio que delante suyo aparecían Yusuke y ese otro chico, el Príncipe –muy guapo, notó ella–, acercándose a ellas hablando animadamente (quién le hubiera dicho que Yusuke pudiera ser tan amistoso con un Príncipe… y tampoco entendía cómo el señor Koenma-sama podía permitirlo, puesto que Yusuke acababa de golpearle fuertemente la espalda y se había reído más que disculparse).

–Botan-chan… –odiaba tener que decir eso, y seguramente eso sería un peso en su mente cuando reflexionara sobre ello más adelante– serénate… vienen.

Botan alzó la mirada, confusa y cuando vio a lo que se refería trató de serenarse inmediatamente (sus hombros seguían moviéndose junto a los sollozos), sus ojos aún brillantes. Cuando alzó la mirada del todo y se irguió, parecía otra vez la Botan alegre de siempre. Keiko no pudo dejar de sorprenderse… era obvio que estaba triste, sus ojos realmente parecían más muertos, pero la rapidez con la que se había serenado parecía sobrenatural. Como si se hubiera entrenado. Como si le hubiera pasado más de una vez. Como si… _«Oh, Botan-chan…»_ Pensó tristemente cogiéndole de la mano y dándole un apretón amistoso. Los dos se acercaban, Yusuke sonriendo y hablando con el Príncipe como viejos conocidos. Cuando ya estaban a pocos pasos, Yusuke gritó en voz alta:

–¡Botan! Sé que es raro, pero te presento a tu marido… –y de repente, sorprendiéndoles a todos, se puso a reír– Sí que es raro, sí… ¿Vienes conmigo a tomar algo, Keiko?

De no ser porque _sabía_ que Yusuke se lo pedía para dejarles solos y no porque _quisiera_ ir a tomar algo con ella, Keiko se hubiera alegrado un montón. No solo estaba preocupadísima por su amiga, que estaba a punto de tener un colapso nervioso, sino que tenía un mal presentimiento… no se podía decir que ella tuviera mucha capacidad perceptiva espiritual como Shizuru, pero de lo que sí que tenía y sobraba era lo que los hombres tendían a llamar _intuición femenina_ y eso _nunca_ le había fallado. _«Botan-chan…»_ Sólo podía esperar estar equivocada, y como supuso que nada podría pasarme mientras estuviera con el Príncipe de Reikai, siguió silenciosamente a Yusuke que parecía ajeno a todas esas preocupaciones.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la posada donde estarían las bebidas, Yusuke se giró a Keiko y le dijo en voz baja, casi en un susurro:

–Ha pasado algo¿verdad? Algo con Kuwabara… –comentó. Keiko, sorprendida, solo pudo asentir.

* * *

Botan le hizo una reverencia a Koenma, tratando de ser respetuosa y dándose tiempo para que todo rastro de lágrima desapareciera bajo sus párpados. Koenma, como sobresaltado y sin esperarse un trato tan formal, correspondió de la misma forma. Los dos estaban nerviosos, aunque Koenma se lo perdonaba… _«¿Quién demonios está tranquilo cuando va a hablar con quién será su mujer? Ni Ayame es tan fría…»_ No pudo evitar pensar. Y de repente tuvo de nuevo esa sensación… que tal vez ella fuera más parecida a él de lo que podía imaginarse a primera vista. Parecía poder ver su misma expresión reflectada en sus ojos, la de tristeza disfrazada de tranquilidad contenta, la de desesperación bajo conformidad… y se dio cuenta, como si le hubieran dado una bofetada, de que no podían casarse. De que eran demasiado parecidos y que los dos tenían sus propios sueños que perseguir y que esa boda era una prisión que ninguno de los dos quería soportar… pero también comprendió que si las cosas habían llegado tan lejos era por pura necesidad: la alianza definitiva entre los dos mundos para conquistar el tercero y la paz. Tenía que decidirse… y en una milésima de segundo tuvo tiempo de recordar todas las palabras firmes de su padre, las más suaves de su madre y las animadas de Yusuke, advirtiéndole que era lo mejor para la vida de todos, Ningen y Reigen.

–Espero que… seamos felices –logró decir finalmente, haciendo tripas corazón. Ella parecía haber entendido perfectamente su posición y la cadena de sus pensamientos, solo confirmando que eran muy parecidos, tal vez demasiado.

–Sí… espero ser una buena esposa.

Pero antes de que pudieran decir otra palabra ahí sonaban las campanas de Reikai. Entre los dos, que silenciosamente habían empezado a comprenderse, se creó un silencio aún más tenso que hubiera incluso podido ser cortado por tijeras. Hubieron de golpe gritos de júbilo y alegría y se vieron obligados a caminar hacia donde se celebraría la ceremonia… al patio del castillo. Koenma le ofreció el brazo y ella lo cogió sonriendo un poco, los dos sintiéndose hechos de gelatina mientras caminaban a lo que parecía ser una vida larga y pese a no mala, no deseada. Pero no iban a decir nada ninguno de los dos, no conformes pero demasiado cobardes en realidad como para negarse a la voluntad de sus padres y a la esperanza de dos mundos enteros. Nadie sacrificaría su seguridad por la felicidad de dos princesitos…

Las escaleras que conducían al castillo eran largas y tremendamente anchas, tanto el conjunto general como todos y cada uno de los escalones, tres veces más espaciosos que los del mundo humano. Las pisadas de los dos eran torpes y desacompasados, pero la gente que se alborotaba para verlo todo desde los lados, ninguno acercándose más de diez metros a la plaza principal, una más pequeña, más bonita y privada; ninguno pareció notarlo y solo salían gritos de alegría. Sin duda… _«Nuestro matrimonio es su esperanza… no puedo ser egoísta»_ Este pensamiento fue el que les obligó a moverse sin detenerse.

Se sentían como los caballos y los unicornios que portaban carrozas… con la vista cerrada para que solo pudieran fijarse en un objetivo. Y ese objetivo no eran sus sentimientos.

Koenma sabía que los que asistirían a la celebración propiamente dicha serían en realidad unos pocos. Entre ellos estaban la pareja, los padres de dichos, el bendecidor (algo como un cura para el mundo humano) y los Reikai Tantei y las Guías cabecilla, que representaban el vínculo de los dos mundos hasta entonces. Detrás de ellos estaba Keiko, que en algún momento se había posicionado detrás de ella y cuidaba de su velo, tal y como dictaban las normas cristianas de su mundo, y Yusuke estaba directamente a su lado, detrás del Príncipe, y a su lado Kuwabara que supuestamente había recuperado la compostura y había aparecido a su lado al sonar las campanas. Botan no podía permitirse mirarle a la cara… Koenma estaba en una situación parecida, pues porque en esa misma plaza les esperaba Ayame y Hinageshi, la primera apartando la mirada. A los lados del altar estaban los padres de la pareja, y delante estaba el bendecidor y el testigo: Shuichi Minamino (ninguno, rey o emperador se había negado a la idea, más bien parecían encantados).

Botan dejó de caminar un segundo cuando vio el altar, así que quedó un poco raro cuando Koenma se paró para esperarla y ella ya se había puesto en camino, así que tardaron unos segundos más en acompasarse… más o menos, pues en su estado de nerviosismo, Koenma oía las risitas de Yusuke y a la chica sermonearle en susurros.

No era de extrañar que incluso Koenma quedara fascinado. La plaza ya era bonita de por si, con hierba, arbustos y árboles perfectamente cuidados… pero parecían haber crecido y embellecido en cuestión de segundos… y parecían seguir creciendo y embelleciéndose por momentos. Los árboles de Reikai eran como los de Ningenkai con varias diferencias, pero en esa plaza se concentraban las plantas más hermosas con el tronco blanco o plateado y las hojas verde oscuro, azul o dorado. Las flores, de colores variados, resplandecían como estrellas especialmente brillantes y acaparadoras. Los árboles rodeaban las plaza, creando un círculo perfecto, y delante los arbustos; los colores de cada hoja perfectamente colocados y ningún color parecía salir de lugar. Delante de ellos estaba el camino de piedra blanca y pulida bordeado por flores parecidas a jazmines y otras delicias de la naturaleza de un color tan vivaz y perfectamente repartidas.

El altar estaba ladeado por dos columnas a cada bando, columnas que no sostenían nada de un estilo neo-corintio, hecho de mármol o de otra piedra parecida, con las decoraciones del capitel lineada con colores vivos pero que lograban pasar casi desapercibidos, colores como el plateado y el dorado, repasando todas y cada una de las formas de flores de piedra. La base era parecida al capitel y se mezclaba con la verdadera naturaleza que ascendía en forma de liana hasta la parte superior de la columna y descansaba encima del capitel formando un ramo de flores. Entre las columnas totalmente idénticas estaba algo parecido a un porta-partituras con un libro grande –el libro más grande que había visto Botan en su vida, y eso que le gustaba visitar la biblioteca de vez en cuando– abierto hacia el primer tercio y escrito en una lengua extraña (además, no podía verlo bien pues tendría que inclinarse y eso no quedaría exactamente bien).

Y les pasó algo parecido a la vez a los novios. _Sabían_ desde un principio que tenían que casarse, pero no lo asimilaron hasta llegar al altar y hasta que el cura finalizó de hablar contando no–se–qué de la unión que traerá la paz y la felicidad y quién–sabe–qué–otras–cosas y hasta que Shuichi se adelantó con los dos anillos y una mirada seria, insensible, solo un poco solemne.

Claro que fue en ese mismo momento cuando ocurrió lo que desataría la guerra entre los tres mundos…

Cuando la figura de Hiei, que esperaba impaciente la señal que le dijeron que ocurriría, saltó de entre los árboles y se llevó a la hija del Emperador hacia las profundidades de Makai.

* * *

**Notas de Autor: **De momento llevo escritos este capítulo y el siguiente y, en cuanto pueda, me pondré a escribir en cuarto. Tengo ganas de seguir con esta obra… es ambiciosa (pues es una trilogía), pero considero que la idea es buena. ¡Espero que los lectores estén de acuerdo!

He decidido que, a partir de ahora, iré actualizando los fics según tenga los capítulos. De momento éste tiene el siguiente que postearé cuando considere que ya es hora, pero a partir de entonces… ¡a esperar!


	4. La planificación, encontrar una solución

**Disclaimer:** Yu Yu Hakusho y sus personajes son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi. Escribo este fic sin ánimos de lucro por lo que no me considero violadora de ninguna ley. Me considero, eso sí, propietaria de todos los OOCC que hayan en esta historia y su trama.

**Sumario:** AU Koenma, Príncipe de Reikai, está a prometido con Botan, de Ningenkai. Youko Kurama, Hiei Jaganshi y Kuronue deciden secuestrarla para sacar el mayor provecho. Koenma solo puede confiar en su detective y su compañero…

* * *

Tres mundos: Las manos del demonio

Capítulo Tres: La planificación, encontrar una solución

* * *

–**SÓLO** vi una sombra de negro y ya no estaban –dijo Shuichi seriamente mientras miraba con una triste sonrisa a Kazuma que estaba claramente derrumbado. Miró seriamente tanto al Rey como al Emperador que estaban sentados en el despacho principal del Rey Enma, en un trono y la silla que lo acompañaba; mirando al sabio consejero de los dos que era el único que había _visto_ qué era lo que había pasado en cuanto había pasado. Se habían reunido ellos tres más los dos detectives espirituales: Yusuke Urameshi (que tenía una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo) y Kazuma Kuwabara, que trataba de recuperar la compostura en vano. Shuichi volvió a dirigir su mirada a su amigo y comentó–. Sospecho que es una confabulación de Makai –Admitió ignorando las miradas sorprendidas–. Oí rumores sobre conspiraciones hace años, pero tanto el detective Urameshi como el detective Kuwabara eliminaron la fuente de la discordia, así que dudo que tuviera algo q—

–¿Y si el que nos cargamos no era el jefe final? –preguntó Yusuke.

–Lo pensé, pero más investigaciones probaron que no estaba equivocado. No había nadie más involucrado, aunque eso no quiere decir que otros no puedan seguir sus pasos –frunció levemente el ceño–. Debo admitir que el hecho que hayan secuestrado a Botan-sama delante nuestro es bastante preocupante. Empezaré una investigación de inmediato, Rey, Emperador –los dos asintieron–. Quisiera pedir que se me encargara de llevar este caso con la ayuda de nuestros detectives. Me siento culpable por no haber previsto una confabulación parecida antes.

Los dos detectives se miraron entre sí y el Emperador Gonzo, desesperado, contestó.

–Por favor, Minamino, confío en que traigas a mi hija de vuelta.

–Lo haré, señor Emperador.

–Minamino –interrumpió el rey Enma. Shuichi le hizo una reverencia–. ¿Tienes idea por dónde empezar tu investigación?

–Sí, mi Rey –respondió con una sonrisa, muy seguro de sí mismo–. Buscaré antecedentes por los tres mundos para ver quién podría cometer semejante acto. Seguidamente se investigarán uno a uno; sinceramente, dudo que eso sirva de algo, pero no deberíamos confiarnos, puesto que lo más obvio puede pasar desapercibido. Los detectives, mientras, investigarán por Makai buscando a antiguos aliados de Reikai y Ningenkai y pistas. Yo les acompañaré en los primeros viajes. Después investigaré desde fuera. Confío que si todo va bien, la tendremos entre nosotros pronto. Esperemos que esté bien hasta entonces.

–M-Minamino… P-Pero… ¿Y si…?

–Tranquilícese, Emperador –respondió Shuichi serenamente–, supongo que si los secuestradores se tomaron tantas molestias como para venir hasta aquí, un sitio para ellos tan peligroso, es porque tienen algo grande en mente. Tengo varios espías en Makai y les pediré información tal si ha pasado alguna cosa o hay rumores, y si los hay, pediré que se infiltren y descubran qué quieren para hacer las negociaciones que estén a nuestro favor.

–Fiuuuu… –no pudo evitar silbar Yusuke– A mí me va la acción rápida, Minamino.

–No arriesgaremos la vida de Botan-san, Urameshi.

Yusuke le fulminó con la mirada, claramente él no lo había dicho para insinuar que no le importaba lo que le ocurriera a Botan, pues él estaba muy preocupado por ella y ahora también Kuwabara (que más o menos estaba más tranquilo). Así que le replicó maliciosamente:

–Te estaba echando un cumplido –iba a maldecir, pero en presencia de la alta aristocracia se lo replanteó–. Claro que la seguridad de Botan…-sama es lo más importante; pero no me parece bien, por eso mismo, tener que esperar tanto.

–He dicho que no haremos nada por el estilo hasta que estemos seguros de que Botan-sama estará sana y salva.

–¡A estas horas ya podría estar muerta!

–No, Urameshi –replicó Shuichi con la voz forzadamente tranquila–, y ya he explicado mis motivos, por lo que no voy a repetir.

–¡Serás…!

La discusión se volvía acalorada por parte del moreno y los aristócratas estuvieron a punto de entrometerse hasta que Kazuma se les adelantó con un grito:

_THUMB. _–¡URAMESHI!

Todos los de la habitación se le quedaron mirando, anonadados. Había golpeado la pared con fuerza, creando una pequeña fisura, y miraba al suelo con los ojos entrecerrados, temblando tal vez por la potencia del golpe, pero Yusuke sospechaba que era por otra cosa. Enojado por ser él quién recibidera la ira le pidió explicaciones. Kazuma simplemente le confesó que confiaba muchísimo en Shuichi Minamino. Éste le sonrió agradecido y asintió. Yusuke nunca había entendido por qué se caían tan bien cuando Minamino no era más que un estirado que se pasa la vida siendo un repelente rodeado de libros; Kuwabara le había explicado más de una vez las circunstancias en que se conocieron los dos, pero Yusuke seguía creyendo que no era más que un arrogante con cara de chica.

–Lo que tú digas, pero luego no dig—

–Vamos, vamos, calma –rogó el Emperador Gonzo nerviosamente. Lo que le importaba era que le trajeran a Botan de vuelta de inmediato, sana y salva, y no quería que hubieran discusiones en el grupo que tenía que ir por ella. Dependía de ellos y, además, el Rey Enma frunció el ceño peligrosamente–. Rey Enma¿cómo está Koenma-kun?

–Bien –dijo secamente refiriéndose al momento en que su hijo cayó inconsciente por un golpe fuerte en la nuca en el mismo instante de la desaparición de quién iba a ser princesa–. Sólo ha perdido la consciente, enseguida se recuperará. Minamino –dijo mirando a su consejero severamente–¿cuándo tienes prensado empezar tu investigación?

–Ya mismo, señor. Contactaré de inmediato con los espías e iré repasando fichas criminales y expedientes. Urameshi y Kuwabara, mañana partiremos a Makai al alba. Por ahora, pido permiso para retirarme.

–Concedido. Ya puedes irse –respondió el Rey Enma. Y con esas palabras, el consejero se fue.

Yusuke observó cómo se retiraba con el cejo fruncido y una mirada enfadado, realmente enojado por su presuntuosidad. Ir a Makai no era algo que le molestara ni le inquietara: ya había viajado por ahí más de una vez, casi siempre solo aunque algunas veces con Kazuma. Cuando se giró para ver a su amigo vio que de repente se había tranquilizado y miraba a los aristócratas con atención y esperando sus órdenes; él, siguiendo su ejemplo, también miró hacia ellos y vio que el Rey estaba enfadado y casi pudo palpar la inquietud del Emperador. El Rey Enma hacía una mueca y, por desgracia del moreno, le miraba a él con desaprobación. Se preguntó si lo que le había hecho enfadar había sido el discutir con Shuichi, el preferido de todos, o si era porque no pudo proteger a Botan cuando ésa había sido su misión principal ese día. Frunció aún más el ceño. Él también había visto esa misteriosa sombra pero no había estado atento y tenía la guardia baja, así que por supuesto no había reaccionado a tiempo. Si lo que pretendía el Rey con esa mirada era que se sintiera culpable, ya podía felicitarle, porque la pena estaba empezando a pesar como un peso muerto sobre sus espaldas, antes demasiado enfadado como para percibirlo. Sentía como el gusano de la culpa se metía por sus entrañas, su piel suave, viscosa y fría moviéndose serpentinamente… y se preguntó si eso era lo que sentía Kuwabara. Supo que «no» era la respuesta… porque Kuwabara debía de sentirse al menos diez veces peor.

–Urameshi… por favor, estamos todos algo nerviosos, pero debes comprender que Minamino trata únicamente de ayuda –comentó el Emperador Gonzo–. Confío en vosotros para que rescatéis a mi hija… que esté sana y salva…

–Sí, señor –asintió Yusuke.

–Gracias.

–Urameshi –vino esta vez la voz del Rey Enma–. No quiero que haya discusiones en vuestro grupo. Minamino es tu superior y tú eres ahora uno de sus subordinados. Lo obedecerás. Si oigo algo desfavorable sobre ti, te ejecutaremos –todos menos el que habló palidecieron, horrorizados–, ignorando todos los favores que nos has hecho hasta ahora. Éste es un tema demasiado serio como para permitir que lo entorpezcas con tus rabietas. Lo mismo va por ti, Kuwabara.

–S-Sí, mi Rey.

–Ahora, retiraos.

–Sí, mi Rey.

Y sin decir más, salieron de esa prisión. Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, Yusuke no pudo evitar girarse y hacer un gesto obsceno con la mano (claro que ellos no podían verle) que hubiera escandalizado a Kazuma de haber estado en su buen humor habitual. Los dos caminaron silenciosamente hacia su estudio compartido, silenciosamente acordando hablar sobre la nueva misión que les esperaba; ya era un hábito, verse en el estudio tras recibir una misión importante, y hablar sobre posibles planes que raramente se llevaban a cabo por culpa de la actuación normalmente violenta y rápida de Yusuke. Pero tal y como había dicho antes Shuichi, Yusuke debía admitirse que ese plan no les funcionaría esa vez puesto que la vida de su amiga estaba en peligro. Esa noción tardó en asimilarse, puesto que Botan siempre había sido una chica muy protegida. La idea de que estuviera el peligro cuando normalmente había tanta gente protegiéndola (él incluido) le sorprendía y no le entraba en la cabeza pese a haber visto prácticamente cómo desvanecía. Se pregunto, de nuevo, cómo se sentía su compañero.

Giró su miraba y vio con una desagradable sorpresa que, en efecto, Kuwabara estaba mucho más deprimido. Sus ojos estaban abiertos pero no parecían mirar lo que tuviera delante, su boca estaba torcida hacia abajo, un gesto que hacía siempre que algo le preocupaba y caminaba con los hombros caídos y manos en los bolsillos, demasiado propio para un hombre cuarentón severamente deprimido. Después de todo… ¿Qué haría él si secuestraran a Keiko delante de él? No lo sabía pero no le costaba demasiado imaginarlo y de nuevo ese sentimiento de culpa que le carcomía desde dentro hizo notar su piel fría contra sus entrañas… era parte de su trabajo proteger a Botan, una gran amiga suya, y ni siquiera había empezado a sentir pena hasta después de discutir con Minamino, demasiado frustrado y confundido como para sentirse deprimido. Pero el golpe había dado de lleno en el corazón y orgullo de Botan. Nunca nada le había pasado a la chica mientras estaba con ellos. Cuando salían de vez en cuando con Keiko y Shizuru –la hermana mayor Kuwabara– siempre cuidaban que cada paso que diera la hija del Emperador fuera en tierra firme y donde no pudiera haber existir nada que le hiciese daño. No pudo evitar recordar que al principio Keiko se sentía terriblemente celosa por su atención y de inmediato se enfadó consigo mismo por pensar únicamente en sus cosas cuando estaba pasando algo tan grave. _«¿Realmente soy tan estúpido?_ Pensó mientras hacía una mueca. Por algún motivo no le entraba en la cabeza que Botan estaba en peligro. Supuso, muy a su pesar, que por eso Minamino era tan bueno en su trabajo, porque se adaptaba con una rapidez terriblemente audaz a cada situación y encontraba formas de contrarrestar todo lo que estuviera en su contra.

Como estaba empezando a darle un dolor de cabeza, apretó su mano contra su frente para estabilizar el dolor. Muchos dirían que el dolor de cabeza era porque no estaba acostumbrado a pensar, pero eso no era cierto. El dolor le cabeza era por culpa de todo el estrés que le estaba generando esa confusión. Y Kuwabara seguía andando hacia el despacho arrastrando los pies y con la mirada perdida.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, fue Yusuke el que cerró la puerta con llave para que nadie le interrumpiera. De normal le gustaba estar en el estudio o despacho o lo que fuera esa habitación que era suya para trabajar y que tenía incluso dos camas por si él y su compañero se tenían que quedar a dormir alguna noche. Era una habitación tan grande como el comedor de su pequeño apartamento en Japón, inclusive la cocina, el pasillo y una habitación; debía de medir aproximadamente entre diez y doce metros cuadrados, nunca se había parado a contarla. El techo era increíblemente alto, de unos cinco metros y con una ligera inclinación, el techo que estaba por encima de la puerta de entrada era más alta que la que estaba a la otra punta de la habitación. Habían dos camas puestas a cada lado de la habitación, los dos apoyados en la pared y de tamaño matrimonio con sábanas siempre limpias y que cambiaban cada semana. Habían muchas estanterías llenas de libros y archivos y documentos divididas según misión; puesto que todo lo que tenían en la habitación eran documentos relacionados con sus casos, no había sitio para libros de entretenimiento personal (Yusuke no era de los que leía libros, pero a Kuwabara le gustaba leer cuando tenía tiempo para ello –que no era mucho), y todos ellos tenían que ser leídos a tiempo junto a documentos que se consideraran importantes que les entregaba Ayame o Hinageshi –las secretarias de Yusuke y Kuwabara, respectivamente– para informarse más, aunque lo cierto era que muy pocas veces leían lo que había escrito (o al menos, él). Había también dos escritorios enormes en el medio de la habitación, también siempre llena de papeleo y algún que otro cómic que Yusuke se atrevía a llevar por cuando se aburriera. Aparte de eso había lámparas, mapas grandes y rigurosos de los tres mundos, con sus países provincias, pueblos, montañas, lagos, ríos, océanos…; alguna mesa donde ponían objetos importantes (tales como el teléfono móvil o localizadores) y en otra punta de la habitación habían dos maletines idénticos (aparte del nombre que había inscrito para diferenciarlos) que contenían los demás objetos que debían llevar en sus misiones aparte de los que estaban en las mesillas que era para coger rápidamente: allí se encontraban píldoras energéticas –por si se quedaban bajos en fuerzas en plena batalla–, silbatos especiales –para avisar o ahuyentar animales, según como se tocaba hacía una cosa o la otra–, comunicadores con pantalla… y mil cosas que sólo Kazuma se había molestado en aprender cómo funcionaban y para qué servían.

Otra cosa que le gustaba mucho de la habitación era lo luminosa que era. Con las paredes de blanco y el sueño de parqué y la gran ventana normalmente abierta y con las cortinas (también blancas) a los lados, entraba la luz de los varios soles de Reikai y de las lunas y las suaves y frescas brisas. Además, no podía quejarse sobre la vista: veía todo el patio interior del palacio que no era, en absoluto, pequeño. Había oído rumores, sobre que era Minamino quién se cuidaba que las flores crecieran tanto, pero Yusuke no se lo creía, un humano no tenía tiempo de estudiar, se consejero de la aristocracia de dos mundos, hacer papeleo y negociaciones, y, encima, cuidar un jardín. _«Odio a ese tipo, todo el mundo le cree tan perfecto…»_ Frunció el ceño. Normalmente, Yusuke era de las personas que era muy abierta a la gente diferente y no le importaba tener a un amigo opuesto a él; pero algo sobre ese pelirrojo le crispaba los nervios: era demasiado _perfecto_, todo el mundo le veía tan bien, tan fantástico, tan maravilloso, que Yusuke _quería_ creer que había algo retorcido en la mente de ese tipo que no era normal. Pero Kuwabara se negaba a pensar que había una cosa como esa en el mundo, al menos en su amigo. Su parte más racional decía que lo que pasaba era que tenía envidia (admitámoslo, había sido Keiko quién se lo había dicho una vez cuando dijo lo que pensaba de él) porque sabía que él nunca estaría a su altura (no lo había dicho maliciosamente, pero la sinceridad que había en esa frase se le clavó como un puñal en el costado). No creía que era envidia, creía que era solo un niño repelente que ha tenido siempre una buena vida y que no sabe lo que es tener que vender droga para sobrevivir y enfrentarse con puños desnudos a tíos armados y salir victorioso pese a ser varios contra uno. _«Oh, vamos, Yusuke… admítelo, le tienes envidia»_ Le dijo una voz que sonaba, por desgracia, demasiado como Keiko. _«No deberías juzgas a la gente, dales otra oportunidad»_ Repitió la Keiko de su cabeza. Yusuke, ahogando un grito frustrado, se sentó en la silla y apoyó su cabeza contra la mesa, sus brazos muertos a los lados de la silla.

–Urameshi… –vino de pronto la voz de Kuwabara, que también se había sentado, pero que tenía la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos, a codos de la mesa. Era una voz seria– ¿Crees que Botan-san estará bien…?

Yusuke no se vio capaz de darle falsas esperanzas a su amigo. De nuevo había perdido la noción de sus pensamientos. Se habían llevado a Botan y él sólo podía pensar con una voz parecida a la de Keiko en su proclamado rival, Minamino Shuichi. Y Botan en algún lugar perdido por Makai con quién sabe quién a quién sabe qué por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

–Lo siento tío… es que me resulta extraño –confesó finalmente Yusuke–. Siempre hemos cuidado muy bien de Botan, que ahora vengan unos y nos la quiten… no me entra en la cabeza.

Kuwabara frunció peligrosamente el ceño y replicó:

–Pues que te entre. Tenemos que pensar en qué haremos, Urameshi –dijo exasperado, su frustración evidente tanto en la voz como en la mirada–. Nos la han quitado… así… de golpe… y espero que esté bien… Dios, Urameshi… preferiría que estuviera casada con Koenma a estar en manos de un Youkai malvado… –suspiró exasperado, demasiado afectado como para enfadarse con su compañero– Tío… no pude hacer nada… no pude hacer nada…

Yusuke volvió a sentir como ese gusano se hacía paso por sus entrañas, causando que hiciera una mueca. De nuevo no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo estaría él si fuera Keiko quién… y de nuevo se reprendió. _«Botan… iremos a por ti.»

* * *

_

–Botan-chan… Botan-chan, hija mía… –murmuraba el Emperador Gonzo mientras trataba, patéticamente, conservar su compostura. El Rey Enma lo miraba con la miera seria pero sin decir nada: no ofrecía palabras de consuelo, pero tampoco lo martirizaba diciendo que habían cosas más importantes en las que pensar, aparte de su hija; así que en realidad estuvo agradecido por su silencio mientras continuaba pensando en ella– Oh, dios, me la han quitado… y delante de mí… delante de todos… a mi hija en el día más feliz de su… oh, diosss… Botan…

–Emperador Gonzo –vino finalmente la voz del Rey después de varios minutos en que el humano no había hecho más que balbucear palabras de dolor y de incomprensión. Había logrado mantener la compostura hasta entonces delante de los chicos porque consideraba que era su papel, pero ahora la información se había transformado en un peso muerto en su estómago. Sentía náuseas violentas y trató, como pudo, de mantener lo último que hubiera comido en su estómago. De nuevo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el Rey–. Emperador, hay cosas que deben ser tratados de inmediato. Después de eso, confío en que habrá tiempo para lamentar la abducción de su hija. Por el momento debes tener un plan de contraataque.

–¿Qué sugiere que hagamos, Rey Enma…? –murmuró el Emperador con la voz temblorosa. _«No quiero pensar en nada… oh¿no lo entiende?»_ No pudo evitar pensar que el Rey Reigen era de los seres con menos empatía y más fríos que conocía. Pero sabía, y en ese momento le daba igual, que pasara lo que pasara, el Rey estaba incluso por encima del Emperador. Así que escuchó a medias.

–Hablar si nuestra alianza sigue o no en pie.

–¡QUÉ? –Esta vez, el humano no pudo evitar gritar de sorpresa puesto que el tema le había sorprendido y no sabía que el Rey se hubiera planteado romper la alianza en ningún momento– ¿P-Por qué? –preguntó con algo más de fuerza.

–Decidimos unir nuestros hijos en matrimonio para unir nuestros dos mundos y evitar una guerra que concierne los Tres Mundos. Ahora la alianza ha sido saboteada por, ni más ni menos que los Youkai, y eso significa que si las negociaciones de Minamino no van bien, seguramente habrá una Gran Guerra como la primera que hubo hace siete milenios y siete años atrás. Si hay esa guerra, los humanos estáis más que condenados a las manos de quienes ganen esta vez. El enfrentamiento será entre, básicamente, los Reigen y los Youkai. Si hicimos esa alianza diez años atrás fue para evitar confrontaciones y para que fuera Makai quién se sometiera a Reikai (y Ningenkai); pero ahora el plan es diferente. Los Reigen no podemos hacer frente a Makai por el momento, pero de aquí a quinientos años la diferencia sería abismal y dudo que nos tuviéramos que esforzar para derrotarles a todos –el Emperador Gonzo escuchaba esto tratando de no hacer evidente su sorpresa y disgusto al oír todo eso–. Pero como eso no es lo que interesa, por el momento debemos plantearnos si nuestra alianza sigue en pie o no. Nosotros lucharemos y ganaremos la guerra, pero los humanos no sois más que un estorbo en el campo de batalla a excepción de uno de cada mil médium's que nacen cada década. Si se forma ahora una alianza en ámbito no tan solo político y social pero también militar, quiero saber qué tiene Ningenkai para ofrecer nuestro mundo. Si no satisface, romperemos la alianza.

–¡R-Rey Enma, no puede estar hablando en serio! –exclamó el Emperador, demasiado asustado y deprimido como para enfadarse, aunque la ira estuviera presente en su cuerpo en esos instantes– ¡Hicimos el pacto para proteger Ningenkai y Reikai de las manos de los Youkai malignos después de la muerte del Presidente Enki! Y cuando esa alianza iba a ser totalmente oficial han robado a **mi** hija, a la **hija** del **Emperador**… ¡Cómo puede estar pensando únicamente en qué servimos los ningen en la guerra?

–No me interesa nada más –respondió el Rey fríamente.

–P-Pero es mi hija… ¡si hubiera sido Koenma-kun… si hubiera sido él…!

–Si hubiera sido mi hijo no cambiaría de postura. Lo que me importa, por encima de todo, es Reikai y la seguridad de sus gentes.

–¡POR ENCIMA DE SU PROPIO HIJO!

–No sacrificaría _nunca_ un mundo por estúpidos sentimientos paternales que los humanos tenéis y que encima os enorgullecéis de sentir… Ahora diga, Emperador Gonzo¿quiere re-negociar una posible alianza ante una posible guerra que afecte a los Tres Mundos, como la que ocurrió hacia siete milenios y siete años?

El Emperador se vio incapaz de contestar lo que realmente quería decir en esos momentos. Quería decirle al Rey todo lo que pensaba sobre su arrogancia, su frialdad y enseñarle lo que era el amor de un padre y hasta dónde podía llegar. Pero esas palabras carentes de sentimientos le habían encendido una furia que no pensaba que existía en un hombre como él, severo, sí, pero que ante todo amaba; y ahora necesitaba varios momentos para calmar sus turbulentas emociones y no decir algo que pudiera arriesgar tanto a su hija como a su gente. Él era un Emperador, y si había algo que entendía con todo ese discurso del Reigen era que la gente de sus respectivos mundos y su seguridad eran lo que más importaban; por eso no podía permitirse pensar irracionalmente un tema tan serio. Necesitaba tener a su hija, necesitaba saber que estaba bien y no podía confiar en que ni Minamino pudiera hacer un trabajo mágico y traerla de vuelta con unas simples negociaciones…, y necesitaba, en caso de guerra, alguien que le cubriera las espaldas y alguien en quién confiar, por mucho que le desagradara la política del Rey. Así que, tomando aire, dijo en el tomo más calmado y sereno que pudo:

–Como Emperador de Ningenkai me veo obligado a mirar por su seguridad y la felicidad de los ningen. Pero como padre de una familia, debo cuidar de mi mujer y de mi hija, las dos personas que más quiero en este mundo. Por lo que estoy dispuesto a seguir con una alianza con Reikai y aportando todo lo que mi mundo pueda dar. Ofreceré una enseñanza militar a aquellos que quieran aprenderla (bajo ningún concepto obligaré a ningún joven a aprender a manejar un arma) e intelectual a todos aquellos dispuestos a aprender técnicas de estrategia e Historia Arcaica. Ofreceré un puesto en el ejército a los dotados, a los médium, cuando el momento sea necesario, siempre y cuando esté en su voluntad participar en la Guerra. Como no puedo dar mucho, no pediré mucho a cambio más que información acerca de los movimientos del enemigo y una ayuda proporcional a la nuestra a nuestro favor. En cuanto a mi hija… haré lo que sea para volver a tenerla conmigo, y—

–Respecto a tu hija, Emperador –interrumpió el Rey–, pongo a tu disposición a Minamino, a los detectives de mi hijo y a los subordinados de éstos. Nosotros tenemos otras cosas de las que ocuparnos.

El Emperador quiso protestar, pero sabía que eso no le llevaría a ninguna parte y que era posible que incluso le quitara la poca ayuda que ya le ofrecía. Asintió.

–En cuanto a lo demás, por el momento esa alianza quedará en pie hasta que decida lo contrario.

–¿Hasta que quién decida lo contrario? –preguntó el humano frunciendo el ceño.

–Hasta que YO decida lo contrario.

* * *

Keiko Yukimura estaba en una de las habitaciones esperando la llegada de Yusuke o de Kuwabara-kun (les había llamado el Rey de Reikai para hablar sobre un tema confidencial, y ella era demasiado lista como para entrometerse en asuntos tan importantes como eso) cuando la puerta se abrió violentamente mostrando al figura de una mujer entrar por la puerta con el rostro serio y nervioso; Keiko no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio al verla y sintió como lentamente sus hombros se relajaban dolorosamente mientras Shizuru Kuwabara, hermana de Kazuma, amiga suya y de Botan-chan, irrumpir violentamente la habitación buscando fervorosamente a alguien que no estaba, puesto que apenas había reparado en ella y ella era la única persona en toda la habitación.

La habitación era cuadrada y bastante grande, con una mesa baja y cojines para descansar las piernas dobladas (como estaba ella y las manos encima de su falda, de cara a la puerta); con dos ventanas grandes en un lado solo de la pared que mostraba un pequeño jardín lleno de flores y árboles, uno de los jardines más bonitos que había visto en su vida. El techo era increíblemente alto y aguantaba una araña de vidrio que debía pesar el doble que ella al menos, aguantada por una simple cadena de lo que pensaba que era oro, y no había mucha decoración más aparte de unas plantas y cajas cerradas que, pese a picar la curiosidad, intimidaban al que no era su poseedor cuando se acercaba demasiado; y tal vez fuera por eso que Keiko, pese a no ser claustrofóbica, y además de la presión de los últimos momentos, pensaba que l habitación estaba jugando con ella y se encogía a su voluntad.

–¿Es verdad¿Han reptado a Botan-chan? –preguntó Shizuru con el cejo fruncido. Keiko asintió tristemente, mentalmente enfadándose consigo misma por sentirse tan aliviada al ver a Shizuru cuando estaban en una situación tan mala, especialmente Botan-chan– Ya veo…

Keiko alzó la mirada. Obviamente Shizuru había ido tan rápidamente a Reikai como pudo. Se preguntó cómo habría llegado hasta ahí cuando normalmente incluso Yusuke tenía que pedir que lo llevaran ahí una de las Guías, pero recordó que Shizuru tenía un don y unos poderes extraordinarios y que una vez le contó que durante una misión estuvo tan enfadada con Kazuma que sin querer apareció allí en Reikai para cantarle las cuarenta; pero enseguida Keiko salió de sus pensamientos: claramente, un evento como ese la había trastornado tanto que estaba desvariando. Shizuru iba vestida con lo que pensaba que sería el traje menos ceremonial para una ocasión como la que iba a ocurrir entonces, puesto que ya desde un principio la hermana mayor de los Kuwabara se había negado a ir a tal evento ceremonioso. Iba con unos tejanos desgastados y con los bordes de los pies rotos y arrastrando, un top de tirantes gruesos y un escote que aturdía en forma de V y encima una blusa blanca atada en un nudo bajo el pecho al estilo películas estadounidenses de los años… ¿cincuenta, sesenta, setenta? Keiko sabía que Shizuru trabajaba por un bar, pero no sabía que fuera tan informal. Lo único que era como la Shizuru que ella reconocía (que curiosamente era siempre con un traje de tres piezas de hombre, corbata inclusive) era que su cabello estaba suelto.

Shizuru era de las mujeres que Keiko consideraba más hermosas que había visto en su vida. No, su belleza no era como la suya, la de una ningen corriente pero con encanto; ni el de Botan, la chica más bonita que el mundo podía ofrecer; la belleza de Shizuru estaba en otra cosa, estaba en su figura y tenía una fuerza que ni Botan podría competir. A primera vista incluso podría parecer que no fuera bonita pues su figura, pese a ser femenina, era grande, y su cara, pese a ser agradable, era común; pero Keiko opinaba que era toda ella, Shizuru, que embellecía su persona. Sus ojos tenían la misma forma que las de su hermano, aunque algo más grandes y con pestañas más densas y numerosas, sus ojos de un tono castaño miel; su nariz era pequeña y sus labios finos y angulados, su rostro tenía la forma de un corazón, y su cabello era largo y liso, muy fino, de un color parecido al de su hermano pero más pálido, más rubio, y mucho menos rebelde; su figura era la de una mujer bien dotada, tenía los brazos fuertes y las manos grandes y dedos largos, sus pechos eran redondos y llenos, su estómago, como veía en el atuendo que llevaba, plano, sus piernas fuertes y largas; todo su cuerpo era robusto pero femenino y sensual.

–Ha sido muy rápido… yo no he visto nada, a la que me he dado cuenta el Príncipe Koenma-sama se estaba cayendo y oí los gritos de Yusuke, Kuwabara-kun y de Minamino-san y de repente todo se volvió un caos… luego apareció una Reigen y me dijo que esperara aquí… Shizuru-chan… ¿Botan-chan está bien, verdad? –Se sorprendió a sí misma por lo desesperada que sonaba su voz. Ella no había tenido nunca un encuentro directo con un demonio, siempre era Yusuke quién se encargaba de esas cosas y nunca le contaba nada porque no quería hablar de un tema como ese. Recordó las palabras de Yusuke: «Los demonios son crueles… muchos de ellos son de lo peor…» Y el pensamiento de ¿y si Botan-chan está en manos de uno de esos demonios tan crueles?

–Keiko-chan… –dijo la mujer sentándose enfrente de ella y apoyando sus codos en la mesa, su barbilla descansando en sus palmas abiertas– La han secuestrado unos _Youkai_, que como su nombre indica son _demonios_ que normalmente les gusta mucho la _sangre_ y la _carne_ humana… –dijo sarcásticamente– pero tranquila. Sospecho que esta vez el demonio en cuestión es alguien listo que no la matará… si fuera un demonio corriente le bastaría con un humano corriente, y sabes que no es fácil entrar en Rei—

–¡Tú entras cuando quieres! –exclamó ella alterada.

–Yo tengo un don natural. Además, lo mío es Ki. Lo suyo es Youki, por lo que no pueden entrar porque repelen.

–Shizuru… –continuó Keiko rogándole con la voz, medio desesperada– La rescatarán… ¿verdad?

Shizuru la estuvo observando con una sonrisa triste y fraternal: adoraba a la niña morena porque pese a su actitud fuerte tenía un corazón hecho de miel, era una de las chicas más dulces que conocía y adoraba a Botan, a quién consideraba su mejor amiga. Entre las tres habían pasado muchas tardes riendo y haciéndose compañía por motivos tontos tales como "_Botan-sama pide su presencia por un caso de… err… aburrimiento crónico_." Les había dicho una vez un sirviente con cara perpleja. Y ahora la habían arrebatado de sus manos, era tan injusto como cruel, pero Shizuru sabía que su hermano haría lo imposible por tenerla de nuevo a su lado. Dios, Kazuma adoraba a Botan más que nada en su mundo, la adoraba con una ternura sólo posible en los que tienen el corazón tan grande como para abarcar amor hacia los más indeseables, y Botan era la idealización de las ideas nobles y románticas de su hermano: la belleza, la dulzura, el cariño, el amor, la bondad… Kazuma veía a Botan de esa manera y estaba perdidamente loco por ella. Todos y todas las que la habían conocido habían quedado anonadados por su carácter y todas la amaban. Si había una cosa que sabía del cierto era que los dos reinos harían mil y una virguerías con tal de tenerla de nuevo a su lado.

–Puedes estar tranquila, los nuestros harán lo que sea.

–De eso puedes estar segura, Keiko –dijo la voz de Yusuke que había entrado en la puerta silenciosamente y se había sentado a su lado con las piernas cruzadas a lo indio y con el cejo fruncido; apoyaba su barbilla a sus manos entrelazadas, sus codos en la mesa y tenía una mirada seria; Keiko pocas veces le había visto de este modo y, sinceramente, le asustaba. En la puerta estaba Kazuma, apoyado con los brazos cruzados–. Mañana iremos a Makai a encontrarnos con unos espías que conoce Minamino y trataremos de localizarla.

–¡Pero cuánto vais a tardar? –exclamó Keiko con los ojos muy abiertos– No será más de un día… ¿verdad?

Yusuke la miró alzando una ceja, entre irritado y divertido:

–Tonta. ¿Te piensas que Makai es pequeño? Es de una extensión de ciento cincuenta veces más que Ningenkai y allí hay demonios incluso más fuertes que yo. No la encontraremos en un día, pero con suerte… _con mucha suerte_ será antes de una semana.

–¡QUÉ¿¡Y Botan tendrá que esperar tanto? –exclamó ella, horrorizada.

–¡QUÉ TE PIENSAS¿¡QUE ES TAN FÁCIL IR ALLÍ Y ENCONTRAR A LOS MALOS? –Keiko reconoció ese tono de voz. Al principio había ese toque enojado pero cariñoso que había empleado Yusuke, pero esa vez había gritado con verdadera furia e impotencia. Keiko _nunca_ le había oído usar un tono de voz parecido… y un sentimiento frío de culpa se hizo notar entre sus intestinos.

–Perdona… es solo que estoy preocupada por ella… –admitió.

–No, no debería de haberte gritado, no sabes de lo que estás hablando –normalmente esto sería una ofensa, pero la morena supo ignorarlo. Shizuru había estado observando la discusión con atención pues siempre había considerado que esos intercambios verbales entre los dos amigovios eran interesantes, pero toda clase de dulzura anterior era reemplazada por un sentimiento amargo en la boca. Kazuma no había dicho nada de nada.

–Nos iremos mañana al alba. No sabemos cuándo volveremos, pero no os preocupéis –dijo el pelirrojo con mirada sombría.

–¿Con quién iréis? –preguntó Shizuru con los ojos entrecerrados y con unas ganas irresistibles de coger un cigarrillo, encenderlo y fumarlo– ¿Solos?

–No, nos acompañará Shuichi.

–Bien –asintió Shizuru–. Ese chico me cae bien, es responsable.

–¡Es un maldito soso! –gritó Yusuke, aún recordando los insultos que había tenido que aguantar delante del mismo rey y del emperador– Se hace el listo cuando en realidad seguro que no tiene ni idea de cómo dar un buen puñetazo, no tiene ni idea de lo que es el ataque directo y lo hace todo de manera tan sutil que si fuera por él, seguramente la rescataríamos la década que vien—

–¡URAMESHI! –gritó Kazuma enfadado y sin molestarse en ocultarlo– ¡CÁLLATE¡No tienes ni la menos idea, no conoces a Shuichi!

–¡Sólo sé que es un pijo de mierda!

–¡He dicho que no le insultes, cabrón!

* * *

Era tarde. Después de muchísimas horas de discutir con Urameshi y oír a Keiko-san y a su hermana tratar de calmarles, Kazuma aún sentía que dentro de él se extendía una furia que, si no la controlaba, explotaría violentamente (y seguramente la víctima sería inocente). Así que se alzó de la cama del dormitorio/escritorio de Reikai tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, aunque en realidad no sabía por qué: Yusuke sería capaz de dormir a través del fin del mundo, si le apetecía. Descubrió que el suelo era frío y tuvo escalofríos; no estaba acostumbrado a quedarse a dormir allí (no es que lo le gustara su habitación, pero nada superaba su propia cama, edredones, mantas y cojín) y, pese a no tener nictofobia se sentía aprehensivo en esa oscuridad tan densa. Además, el sentimiento de culpa en su pecho no mejoraba demasiado la situación… Suspiró temblorosamente mientras alargaba la mano para coger uno de los bonitos albornoces de un material parecido al terciopelo pero cien veces más suave y no tan rasposo cuando desdirigías su dirección; era como un albornoz de los suyos, a excepción de no tener capucha y de ser largo hasta los pies, y, bueno, que en cambio de tener un cinturón normal y corriente tenía una faja ancha. Era de color granate, de un rojo vino que había elegido Shuichi por él.

Se tranquilizó tras caminar por la habitación en círculos, pero eso no curó su insomnio. Echaba muchísimo de menos a Botan-san, sentía que le había fallado, que le había traicionado, y algo oscuro rondar por su corazón; y él, alguien optimista por naturaleza, no sabía como arreglar eso.

No podía despertar a Yusuke, éste simplemente le diría que se dejara de tonterías y que fueran a dormir, porque al alba tendrían que estar a… no a varios kilómetros, sino a otro mundo. Suspiró por lo raro que sonaba todo eso y de repente tuvo muchísimas ganas de hablar con alguien y pasar la noche en vela olvidando todo lo que le molestaba. Y supo de inmediato a quién acudir. No había persona que le comprendiera mejor en este mundo que el calmado, sereno y amable Shuichi Minamino, pero supuso que estaría también dormido y le sabía mal tener que despertarlo. Sabía que Shuichi era de las personas más ocupadas que existían en los tres mundos: consejero de rey y emperador, estudiante, amigo, y ahora se encargaba de todo el plan de rescate de Botan. Estaría cansadísimo… pero por algún motivo no pudo evitar pensar que a Shuichi no le importaría… Éste siempre le había dicho que podía hablarle de lo que quisiera cuando quisiera, pero Shuichi era todo un misterio para el mismo Kazuma. ¿Qué sabía él en realidad sobre su propio mejor amigo? Shuichi nunca le contaba nada a menos que fuera información superficial, como por ejemplo, que tenía que trabajar esa tarde en tal y tal cosa, que una chica se le había declarado de la manera más escandalosa posible…, pero nunca, _nunca_ le había contado sus problemas.

¿Confiaba Shuichi en él, como él en Shuichi? Por algún motivo lo dudó y se sintió inseguro, como un niño encerrado en una habitación pequeña y oscura y sin padres que se preocupen por él. _«Tengo que hablar con Shuichi.»_ Pensó decididamente mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación, tratando de no hacer un portazo pero repensándolo, reabriendo la puerta y cerrándola con todas sus fuerzas en un portazo de los escandalosos. Esperaba no haber molestado a nadie, pero en esa zona del castillo apenas dormía nadie, pues era la zona reservada para los que trabajaban entre los dos mundos… Y bueno, si había alguien más aparte de Kazuma, éste se disculparía. _«Eso te pasa por meterte con mis mejores amigos, Urameshi.» _Pensó casi infantilmente.

Fue caminando por los pasillos oscuros, algunos iluminados por alguna luz artificial, bolas mágicas que brillaban en el cielo de manera tímida, e incluso había alguna planta que emitía luz; recordó que Shuichi le había comentado una vez algo sobre esas plantas, pero no recordaba exactamente qué había sido.

El dormitorio del pelirrojo estaba en otra punta del castillo, pero se las apañó para ir silenciosamente, no perderse en la oscuridad, no encontrar a nadie y no asustarse al mínimo sonido. En nada, ya estaba frente a la puerta que le separaba de su amigo. Era una puerta de madera muy al estilo medieval, con pesadas juntas de hierro oscuro en formas de uve con bordes redondeadas, y resultaría una puerta hostil de no ser por los bordes plateados en esas juntas que formabas formas ondulantes y marcaban un trazo inspirado en la fauna, pero sin referenciar a nada directamente. En el costado de las puertas, subiendo por la puerta en forma de arco de medio punto, había unas lianas que subían hacia arriba y, lo que siempre le impresionó, cubierta por flores vivas de más de un tipo: había rosas, petunias, lirios… ¡y _todas_ nacían de la misma planta! Kazuma estaba orgulloso de que su amigo fuera un genio, siempre lo estaría.

Se preguntó qué hora sería exactamente, y calculó que serían aproximadamente las dos de la mañana (como muy tarde). ¿Se enfadaría Shuichi con él? No lo creía, porque él siempre estaba tranquilo y por muy estresado o por muy poco que durmiera, siempre encontraba el ánimo para hacer que los demás se sintieran bien en su presencia. Menos Urameshi… Urameshi parecía sentir algo hostil en él que no comprendía… ¿de dónde sacaría esas ideas? Estaba celoso, estaba seguro. Urameshi siempre había sido impulsivo y por lo que sabía, no tenía un pasado muy bonito (no es que el suyo fuera una maravilla tampoco, pero no se acercaba). En parte le sabía mal por él chico, porque apenas nadie le tomaba en serio, pero por eso mismo él siempre trataba de ser su amigo… ¡pero a veces le exasperaba demasiado!

Seguro que si dudaba de Shuichi era porque tuvo que obligarse a desconfiar de la gente cuando era apenas un mocoso.

–¿Kuwabara-kun? Puedes pasar, sé que estás ahí –vino una voz suave y amordazada por culpa de la puerta, pero perfectamente clara y oíble. Kazuma, que había estado perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, se sobresaltó y sabiendo que sería inútil tratar de irse silenciosamente, abrió el portal y entró en la habitación del pelirrojo.

Ya había estado en esa habitación más de una, pero nunca cesaba de sorprenderle; además, tampoco había ido nunca de noche, así que parecía que la habitación fuera otra, totalmente distinta. A diferencia de su habitación iluminada a base de luces artificiales, el estudio de su compañero estaba lleno de esas bolitas de energía que había encontrado en el pasillo y había una infinitud de cirios, cosa imprudente teniendo en cuenta que la habitación estaba plagada de plantas naturales y modificadas genéticamente, pero con Shuichi no había riesgo alguno: era tan precavido que únicamente pensar que podría ocurrir cualquier incidente era de locos, impensable; era tan _perfecto_ que si él elegía acercar una llama a una hoja, estaba seguro de que no pasaría nada malo. Tanto confiaba Kazuma en Shuichi, que incluso se tiraría de un puente si éste le decía que todo iría bien.

Era una habitación tan grande como el estudio que compartía con Yusuke; tenía ventanales enormes que daban al exterior, a su patio personal, y una escalera que le conducía a ella. Era una sala pulcra, no había ni una marca de suciedad, y Kazuma tenía constancia de que _nadie_ estaba permitido entrar esa habitación a menos que tuviera el permiso exclusivo del ocupante, así que descartaba que la limpieza fuera obra de sirvientes sino de la manía por la limpieza y el orden de su mismo amigo. Había una cama en una punta de la habitación, una cama individual pero con cocines y mantas de excelente calidad, pero simple, únicamente cómodo; a Shuichi no le gustaba tener cosas grandes inútilmente, por lo que cuando le dieron la habitación pidió cambiar la cama gigante por una de tamaño medio. Tenía un escritorio enorme, eso sí, con un ordenador portátil de última generación y plagado de cables que conducían a otros objetos que él no sabía qué eran; también estaba llena de papeles con notas, mapas, libros, bolígrafos y bloques de notas escritas con caligrafía pulcra y con trazos delgados (seguramente había escrito todo eso con prisa, porque las letras estaban entrelazadas entre sí, y eso nunca lo hacía). Por los mapas y las líneas que habían y la cantidad de notas y apuntes que tenía encima, estaba seguro que estaba planeando el rescate de Botan incluso a tales horas de la noche. Shuichi nunca cesaba de sorprenderle. Las paredes libres estaban cubiertas por estanterías plagadas de libros: algunas de la carrera que estuviera ejerciendo, algunas de ocio, algunas de información, algunas para su trabajo, otros muchísimos archivos (el triple de lo que poseían Urameshi y él juntos)…; el techo de la habitación era como la suya, levemente inclinada. Lo único personal en la habitación, aparte de una única fotografía en la mesilla de noche en la que salían él y su madre unos pocos años atrás, antes de que ésta muriera, eran la cantidad de plantas que había por la habitación, casi sofocándole.

–Shuichi… ¿por qué duermes con plantas por la noche? –le preguntó, preocupándose: sabía que no era bueno, pues las plantas consumían oxígeno por la noche y no quería que sofocaran a su amigo.

–Me gustan las plantas –le dijo este sonriendo enigmáticamente–. Además, éstas no son nocivas por la noche.

Kazuma asintió, Shuichi sabía de todo eso, por lo que no dudaba ni una sola palabra. Urameshi le había dicho que esa confianza un día le daría una hostia de campeonato, pero estaba seguro de que Shuichi nunca le haría daño. Urameshi siempre le decía que confiaba en los demás demasiado, y que eso le convertía en un idiota, pero Botan-san siempre le había dicho que era su mejor cualidad.

_«Ser un idiota es mi mejor cualidad.»_ Se dijo a sí mismo, amargamente.

Shuichi estaba sentado en la silla delante del escritorio, con los papeles esparcidos a su alrededor con un orden que sólo él comprendía, pero que estaba ahí y se notaba. Su piel parecía más pálida que nunca ante esa luz blanquecina de la magia de Reikai y la llama de las velas, pero también se apreciaba mejor las pestañas gruesas y las esmeraldas que estaban entre esas dos capas, que brillaban con intensidad. Su cabello, recogido en una cola de caballo alta, caía más allá de sus hombros. Vestía con un traje oriental de color negro con formas grandes de ramas onduladas rojas, de manga corta y una camisa blanca de mangas anchas en la muñeca debajo, los bajos de la túnica eran largos con dos cortes de pies a cadera a cada lado, y vestía unos pantalones también blancos y zapatillas chinas, negras. Su rostro mostraba una sonrisa, pero sus ojos nunca parecían alcanzarla y eso entristecía a Kazuma, pues sabía que Shuichi nunca había sonreído felizmente desde el fallecimiento de Shiori Minamino, su madre.

–Dime¿qué te trae por aquí?

* * *

**Notas de Autor: **Sin comentarios xD He decidido que no voy a contestar los reviews de esta historia porque hay cosas que ni yo tengo claro... ¡pero los reviews se agradecen!**  
**


End file.
